tHe FLavOrS oF LovE
by XxselfishXxpleasurexX
Summary: Can it be? What is Orochimaru planning? what is that Itatchi planning? naruto finally gets his hands on gaara, but the day after the start seeing each other naruto has a mission.... gaaxnaru wayooc mpreg excessive cursing pwp-i DROPPED
1. first part

DISCLAMER : ME NO OWN YOU NO SUE , WE'RE A HAPPY FAMILY

A/n this is what happened to the original after I got bored and decided to re-write all of it

Xxxxxxxxxxxx time has passed

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvv end/begin author note

x

x

x

x

x end chapter

ooooooo change point of view

MPREG (in other words a guy getting pregnant) excessive cursing.

NarutoXGaara/Way ooc yaoi/ pretty explicit. WARNING SLIGHT SPOILERS

muahahahahah!! anyways, I have been feeling this need deep inside my heart to re do this piece of crp story so I did I don't know how much better it turned out, considering I wrote this on lots and lots of Pepsi and me riding on a pin cushion. lol... my mother hates yaoi so I had to hide this every time she went by lol anyways I know its not to great so... review if you like it my sister is crazy she like poking my Buddha belly lol . .

anyways on with the story :D

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Gaara ?" Naruto whispered into the darkness of the night he felt his words being whisked away by the dark sky.

"What ?"Gaara replied malice dripping from the single word.

"Me and you are alike ...we were hated as children and we were both referred TO AS MONSTERS, he could see the sadness that lurked ever hiding behind those pupils .he couldn't understand why humans were so mean . why would they do this to such a precious person?

"I don't need love ...I have Temari and Kankuro...they are my , family , " Gaara said flinching away from Naruto's outstretched hand .

Gaara couldn't understand why Naruto was even speaking to him ...they were enemies , they were supposed to hate each other . Hate , such a strong emotion , and yet it exists even in small children ...ever living ever changing , growing ,eating at your soul until you have no choice but to destroy ...destroy the things you love ...

"But don't you see ...do they actually love you ,or are they afraid of you ? a human cannot survive without love ..." Naruto said

He covered up the fact that Gaara had hurt him . he was good at that . he also knew he couldn't survive without love , Gaara's love .

"I cannot love ...it's my destiny , no... my curse , I don't have the heart to love , all I feel is hate ...pain , I was not meant to love ...now GO before I ..kill you " Gaara threatened his voice wavered... why was he pushing Naruto away?

Gaara's own mother had given him the burden of being alone ,...but could he over come it ? maybe , maybe not .

"I just thought ..." Naruto chocked out

swallowing tears he lowered his head and pondered possibility of life after the death of love .

"That's the problem ...you think too much .."Gaara's voice slashed at Naruto's poor defenseless heart ,

Gaara ran for it , he knew if he stayed he would breakdown . No one ever actually cared for him and he couldn't take the emotional overload right now .He didn't mean to be so mean that's just the only way he knew how to deal with this right now .

**What's his problem?** Naruto attempted to gather his broken heart up .he wiped his eyes on his sleeve and wondered what he would do now ... rejection was always a possibility... he knew it would happen... Gaara wasn't into him and he never would be. **food ...I'm starving , I want ramen!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naruto ate and talked to the old man who was usually there... it was a pleasant conversation... but he really wanted, no, needed someone closer to him... his mind wandered to Sakura and Sasuke who were probably making out since they got together after Sasuke's recovery...he sat back and saw a bottle of kashi... **kakashi!** Naruto paid the old man and waved good bye. immediately set off to find Kakashi . Which wasn't hard , he was at home as usual.

As soon as Naruto rose his hand to knock on the door Kakashi's face flustered and sweaty appeared , and Naruto knocked on that instead.

"Oh sorry ...I was wondering if I could come in " Naruto said jumping up and down trying to see inside .

"Uh ...well you see I'm...busy right now " Kakashi muttered , scratching his head he blocked Naruto's view

Naruto pushed past him and rushed into the room his master's house was VERY... cluttered .

He headed straight for the pile of blankets on the couch . Kakashi made a grab for Naruto , but Naruto was to excited and he dodged away .

"Hey Kakashi why are you sleeping ...out here?...ahhh!! there's something under there " Naruto screamed .

Naruto jumped up and pushed Kakashi in front of himself.

"Don't freak out it is just..." Kakashi didn't get to finish his sentence because whoever was under there threw back the covers and sat up.

"Its ...EBISU ?! WHA...oh I get it " Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs

"Naruto SSSSHHH!! " Kakashi whispered

Kakashi could tell his face was red the heat that was rising from it could have cooked an egg. Kakashi couldn't help but smile and scratch his head ...it was a habit.

"Ebisu will you please cover up , he doesn't need to see such things at such a young age ."

"You are gay ? " Naruto said backing up he then promptly turned around , screamed out an apology and ran for the door .Naruto slammed the door behind him . as soon as he got outside he slowed down and decided he was seriously scarred for life .

**I always thought Kakashi was straight ...guess I was wrong .**

"Naruto?...don't tell anyone ...ok ?" Kakashi whispered and then he was gone

Naruto had a delayed reaction and didn't reply until 30 seconds after Kakashi went back inside..

"Okay !!" he shouted to no one

**I'm hungry ...again ...I wonder where that pervy sage is ?**

"Oh he's probably at the bar , ...or watching girls bathe ...of course all for the sake of research."

Naruto added the last part sarcastically , even if though one was there to hear him... he found himself giggling at his own small joke.

"Who ...me ?" a voice questioned from the shadows .

"No one was talking to you ..." Naruto shouted . suddenly anger whipped out at him and took hold, he responded with a punch that he was sure would hit the man... but instead it hit... brick?

"You may not have been talking to me but you were talking about me ...right?" Jiraiya said stepping out of the shadows .

"oww...ow..ow ow ow ! you could have just told me who you were you ..you big fat perverted jerk!"Naruto shouted cradling his poor hand

"Well I don't remember telling you to try to hit me look...I'm sorry " Jiraiya said .

he hadn't meant for Naruto to get hurt , everybody tells him he does everything wrong ...could it be true ? perhaps he really did make his love leave him.

"Its ok ...why are you here ?...this is Kakashi's place " Naruto said letting the whole , I just broke my knuckles thing drop.

"I know where we are ! you idiot !!...sorry I just ...never mind you wouldn't understand" Jiraiya said he smiled and laughed trying to distract the boy. he looked nothing like his father... but he looked so much like his mother, beautiful blue eyes, and golden blonde hair, perky little... ok well minus those..

he was hurting ...he was in pain but Naruto didn't deserve to take the blows of anger he needed to release.

"Oh one of those things ..huh sorry I probably can't ...ohhhhhh I get it you and kakashi ...well he is busy " Naruto said sitting on a curb .

x

x

x

x

x

x

"I know he is busy ... I just thought that maybe I could talk some sense into him " Jiraiya said sitting down next to Naruto. Naruto nodded completely un aware of his throbbing hand.

"Oh you are gay too !" Naruto said

"yeah" Jiraiya admitted he laughed again and ran his hand threw his white hair.

**whoa... is konoha a totally gay town? **

"You have got a pretty good cover up being such a perv and all." Naruto joked .

"Yeah...Kakashi is giving me such a hard time I don't even know what I did wrong" Jiraiya whined

He pulled his knees close to his body .

Naruto could hear distant moans , he spoke before Jiraiya heard them too "I think you should go have a glass of warm sake somewhere , to get you mind off this stuff ."

Jiraiya looked so vulnerable and innocent right then Naruto almost cried . Jiraiya looked like a small child whose dreams had been smashed to pieces by a parent . Naruto patted Jiraiya on the back .

"Maybe you should get another guy ?" Naruto suggested trying to cheer the sullen Jiraiya up .

"No , I couldn't do that to kakashi " Jiraiya said placing his chin on top of his knees .

"Oh , your the type who gets walked on in the relationship , right ?"Naruto questioned .He placed himself in the same awkward fetal position as Jiraiya

"No ... well I don't know , I just don't think I could allow myself to hurt someone precious to me ." Jiraiya choked out .Naruto could tell he was close to crying because of the way his voice got all husky .

Naruto nodded again... he knew how that felt.

"you are very precious to me Jiraiya , and I am sorry for the pain I have caused you ." kakashi said pulling Jiraiya to his feet , he pulled him in for a warm embrace . Jiraiya made an attempt to push Kakashi away .He was fine with this kind of thing but only in private . Occasionally Kakashi would attempt to push him up against a tree or wall and try to kiss him , but Jiraiya usually managed to get away before to many people saw them .

"please I cant ...Naruto ...Naruto is here he will see ." Jiraiya pleaded

"he already knows " Kakashi pressed himself against Jiraiya . Kakashi traced his finger around Jiraiya face , his eyebrows , his lips .Jiraiya was highly aware of the places they were touching , he could feel Kakashi's warm breath on his tender neck , and he closed his eyes . Kakashi didn't move he was growing warm the was flowing through him the kind of heat you cant keep bottled up for long ., and its center point was below his pants .

Naruto had left long before this . He didn't want to annoy his two teachers**. now what am I going to do ? Sakura and Sasuke are more than likely busy , Jiraiya and Kakashi are definitely busy , Gaara hates me !**

Naruto walked around aimlessly , allowing his feet to guide his fate .Without realizing it Naruto's feet had taken him the one place he didn't want to go , and Gaara's home .He was knocking before he could stop himself. **great**

ooooooooooo

**I cant love ... my destiny is to be alone , to love no one **Gaara thought acting emo.

"Gaara where have you been ?" Temari scolded him

"why, were you worried?" Gaara asked hopefully .

"No , Kanky wouldn't serve dinner till you got here " she said crushing Gaara's hope .

"Not that it matters but , I was worried " Kankuro said smiling.

"Really ?" Gaara thawed out , dropping his tough guy act was going to be pretty hard , but he was willing to give it a try .

**maybe love is what makes Naruto so strong **

"yeah , yeah , enough awkward gay love and let's eat !" Temari hollered while shoving her fist into the air .

they ate not speaking to each other because Temari told them to shut up and enjoy the food every time they tried to start a conversation , and partly because they didn't know what to say to each other for one Gaara seemed happier all of a sudden and Kankuro seemed... nervous.

usually after dinner while Temari and Kankuro cleared the table Gaara just stood there watching them , but he felt like helping now, even if what Kankuro had said was light hearted and half assed he really felt connected and he wanted to do his best to help out his family as best he could.

"can ... I help with anything ?" he asked nervously

Temari and Kankuro were both so shocked that they dropped what they were holding .

"What did you just say ?" Kankuro asked , while bending down to pick up the plate he had dropped narrowly missing his toes.

"Can I help you ?" Gaara repeated looking at his feet and twiddling his thumbs .

"Ohm...yeah ... can you wash dishes ?" Temari said getting the broom to sweep up the pieces of glass bowl she had accidently dropped .

"No ... but I can learn , right ?" Gaara said taking the pink lacey apron Kankuro was handing to him .Gaara set down his gourd and put the apron on .

"Gaara you look so cute !!" Temari screamed , she was very tempted to squeeze his cheeks but she restrained herself .

"You think ?...I mean ...whatever !" he said blushing. Picking up a dish he attempted to wash it with tamari's instructions. Kankuro smiled even though he would more than likely have to go back and wash the later that night .

After dinner and chores they decided to play that game where the first person to fall asleep gets tons of jokes played on them .

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Temari fell asleep first , which means ?" Gaara inquired Kankuro.

"Well that means , we get to pull all kinds of mean pranks on her !" Kanky said slowly standing up to turn the movie they were watching off.

someone was knocking , while Kanky went to get something and Gaara got up to answer the door .

**who could this be? **

"hello ?" Gaara said simultaneously opening the door .

"oh , I'm sorry ...I just , I didn't , and I mean I ...look ." Naruto stammered .

"ummm...about before I am sorry I was so mean to you ." Gaara never apologized before but he figured now was a good a time as any .

"please don't !, wait , what ?" Naruto said confuzzled .(a mix between confused and puzzled )

"I'm not saying it again ." Gaara replied

" No I mean ..why am I not dead ?" Naruto said feeling his body to make sure he really was alive .

"umm...do you want to come in ?" Gaara said stepping out of the way .

"yeah sure " Naruto said excepting the invitation.

Kankuro came in with a pan of water , a shaver , shaving cream , and Nair .

"Why are you here ?" he said setting his armload of stuff on the table .

"I invited him in ." Gaara said walking over to the table .

"oh ..." said Kankuro looking and sounding slightly deflated .

"what is all this stuff for ?" Naruto asked following Gaara over to the table .

"Just wait and see ." Kankuro took the Nair and smeared it over Temari's eyebrow's .Then he put shaving cream into her hand , after that he made to grab the shaver but Naruto stopped him ." no , don't that is way to mean , ...Believe it !"

"yeah she would kill us if we shaved her hair ." Gaara said

so instead Kanky took the pan of water , gave it to Gaara and told him to stick her hand into it .

"It's warm ? " Gaara asked feeling the bottom of the pan .

Naruto broke out laughing so hard Kankuro had to drag him into the bathroom so he wouldn't wake Temari up .

"It'll make her pee her pant's " Kankuro said shoving Gaara in the direction of the sleeping Temari .

"Okaaay ...you should probably wipe off that Nair before it get's in her eye's ." Kankuro whispered .

Gaara could hear Naruto cracking up , he should go see if he was ok .

Gaara bent down made a quick motion to wipe off the Nair and headed down the hallway to check up on Naruto .

Gaara's heart was pounding so hard he could hardly breathe .

**Me alone with Naruto ...maybe he is hungry , or thirsty , oh no what if I say the wrong thing ?wait why am I panicking? its fine... nothing is wrong... I'm fine...**

Gaara could hear Naruto's laughter die down and chose this time to speak to him

"hey umm...Oops! sorry !" Gaara said shutting his eye's tightly and flinging himself back against the opposite wall. The reason Naruto had stopped laughing was because he had to go ...pee .

Gaara felt the color drain from his face and he screamed sorry over and over again .

Naruto immediately broke into laughter again .

"What's so funny ?" Kanky said running to see it for himself.

"Kanky ! don't look !" Gaara hollered to late to save his brother's eyes.

Kankuro just turned around and went the other way pondering whether he would throw up now or later .

"Naruto , pull your pants up , your done aren't you ?, and be sure to use soap when you wash ." Kankuro said thinking he wouldn't throw up after all .

**how is it that... big? **Kankuro thought.

"Umm... I will just go now ." Gaara said his face turning beet red .

Gaara walked into the living and sat down on a couch .

"Hey Gaara I was wondering ... why the change of heart?" Naruto questioned him. They were both in the living room now

" I really want people to look up to me, I want to understand this feeling ... " Gaara touched his chest "and I think you could teach me... " Gaara replied .

Gaara nearly jumped out of his skin when Naruto placed his hand on Gaara's shoulder .

"Thank you " Naruto whispered in Gaara's ear .

"ok guy's you can stop getting all mushy gushy now !" Temari piped up

"oh sorry !"Naruto said whipping back his hand.

"what THE HELL?!"Temari screamed she had smeared shaving cream all over her face .Temari threw the blanket off of her and ran in the direction of the bathroom .

"you ARE ALL DEAD ! ...HOW DARE YOU ??" she screamed again .

"uh , oh .. I'll be leaving now ." Naruto whispered

"me too !!" Gaara said . as they sneaked out the front door poor Kankuro was left to take the blunt of Temari's anger .

Gaara found themselves in a moonlit park (how coincidental)

"Gaara ?" Naruto said

"yes?" the red head replied

"thank you "

"for what ? "

"for giving me a chance "

"your welcome ..."

Gaara laid back he allowed his skin to bathe in the moon light .He could feel Naruto stir beside him...he was laying down too. Gaara could feel Naruto's warm comforting body next to him .Gaara was tempted to pull him closer he needed to hold him tightly , to make him feel 

loved . Gaara needed Naruto .he realized that he had fallen asleep before the shukaku could get him. He sat up and took several deep breaths to steady his breathing so as not to wake Naruto up .

**Naruto must have dozed off while we were laying there **Gaara thought .

Gaara cautiously brushed a strand of hair away from Naruto's forehead .

"no Naruto ...thank you " Gaara whispered leaning over to kiss Naruto's forehead .Naruto snapped open his eye's ,grabbed Gaara's face pulled him down and kissed him on the mouth .

"your welcome " Naruto said slightly blushing .

Gaara pulled Naruto back for a longer one , he couldn't get over the rush of excitement he got from being that close to his precious person .

Gaara finally stopped ...they just sat there in silence .

"I'm tired ..." Naruto said dozing off on Gaara's shoulder .

Gaara helped Naruto to his feet .

"where do you live ?" Gaara asked allowing Naruto to lean on him for support .Naruto answered but what ever he said didn't even sound like English .

**I hope Temari didn't kill Kanky , he is the only one who can cook**

Gaara managed to get Naruto back to his house safely .

"Temari? ...Kanky ?" Gaara whispered. He laid Naruto on the couch and sat in the kitchen watching and waiting for someone to get home before Naruto woke up ...he couldn't cook ...at all.

Kankuro waltzed through the front door .

"where were you ?" Gaara asked suspiciously

"out "

"with who?"

"Shino "

"so you guy's get back together?" Gaara asked suddenly fairly interested

"yeah ...we KISSED and made up " Kanky said enthusiastically

xxxxxxxxxxxx

He then busied himself with making breakfast half an hour passed and breakfast was finished. a western breakfast of scrambled eggs toasts sausages and milk .

Gaara asked where Temari was, he was worried

"She's with shikimaru ..." Kanky said going to wake Naruto up .

"Wait ...I want to ." Gaara said

Kanky shrugged and went into the kitchen to serve breakfast instead.

"Narru ...you hungry ?" Gaara whispered in Naruto's ear . Naruto's eye's popped open and he was sitting at the table in a second flat .

"thank you Kanky " Gaara said taking a seat next to Naruto .

They ate in silence each of them thinking about something ...except Naruto , he was just to busy stuffing his mouth he couldn't talk .Kankuro was thinking about Shino and Gaara about Naruto .

"Hey I was thinking , " Naruto said

"oh no " Gaara said sarcastically

Kankuro was still thinking about Shino .

"I was thinking ...when you said you were giving me a chance does that mean what I think it means ?"Naruto said cautiously

Kankuro was all ears now . He didn't quite like the idea of Naruto and Gaara going out ...better yet , he didn't quite ...he didn't like Naruto at all .

Gaara stood up and started to clear away the table .He was nervous , if he said yes he was gay ..if he said no he would be lying .

**shit** , **yes or no? **He went into the kitchen and mentally circled the yes .

"...yes it does ." Gaara replied .he took a deep breath and reminded himself to wash his gourd later .(it relaxes him) Naruto jumped up and gave Gaara a huge hug causing him to blush he looked at Kankuro and slowly wrapped his arms around Naruto.

they sat in the living room for awhile, making small talk and discussing the weather, till Naruto looked at the clock...

"want to go for a walk? "

"actually I have to go ...My team is having a mission today , B-ranked " Naruto said

Gaara straightened his shirt, hugged Naruto said good-bye and rushed out of the living room blushing like crazy. Kankuro just sat back , not moving a muscle .

ooooooooooo

"Naruto , if you ever , I mean ,ever , hurt Gaara I will hunt you down a make you wish you were never born...got it ?" Kankuro said still sitting on the couch his legs crossed comfortably beneath him .

"you're pretty full of yourself ...for someone who couldn't even beat Shino ." Naruto said crossing his arms .

"It's been quite a while since that happened ...and besides I'm the one who put Sasuke in the hospital remember ?" Kankuro said . He allowed one eye to pop open so he could study Naruto's reaction.

Naruto gasped he didn't know that ...He had been away training with Jiraiya and when he got back no one would tell him who had hurt his friend .

Naruto could tell Kankuro had been suppressing his Chakra and he just released it all at once , it was a visible purple color bursting in short rays .

"you don't scare me. life is full of pain, but I would NEVER hurt him, ever since we met... he was all I could think about... I would never... NEVER cause him pain!"Naruto whispered. only adding to the dangerous touch he had made with words. , he politely opened the door and stepped out into the midmorning sunshine **.could he really be that strong?...I have beaten Sasuke but ...he looked pretty bad** Naruto made a split second decision ... he was going to have to challenge Kankuro , sometime ...and win !

x

x

x

x

x

x

Naruto headed back to his house he smiled to himself. he couldn't believe he was actually going out with Gaara!

Naruto fished around in his pocket for his house key he found ; a half eaten cookie , a sucker stick , a quarter , and a gum wrapper , ...but no key .

"No! " Naruto exclaimed pounding on the ground .

Naruto had only a quarter to his name , and he was starving . A growing boy needed to eat at least five times a day ...at least according to the _Uzumaki book of common sense ._

if only he could get inside to his secret stash of _one thousand secret ramen _**maybe kakashi will let me have some ramen ! **Naruto thought before running off to his teacher's house

Naruto pounded on the door

"Let me in !" Naruto screamed

he pounded on the door harder this time

"It's a matter of life and death !" Naruto screamed again

"What is it Naruto ?" Kakashi said after opening the door .

"Oh thank god ! I am starving please tell me you have ramen you see I got locked out of my house and..." Naruto blurted .

"Who is it Kakashi ? " Jiraiya said peeking over Kakashi's shoulder before disappearing into the home of Kakashi Hatake.

"Please I don't care what kind it is , Just tell me you have ramen !" Naruto was on the ground now begging Kakashi .

"I'm sorry I don't have any ...but perhaps I could talk Jiraiya into buying us some ?" Kakashi turned and disappeared into the shadows of his house .Naruto stood up cautiously and followed his teacher into his house .

"Kakashi ?" Naruto whispered .

he stumbled on an unseen object .

"just a sec. Naruto , turn on a light make yourself at home ." Kakashi said .

Naruto fumbled around the front door for a light switch .Naruto found the switch he flicked it on and came face to face with a ... a bunny suit ?

Why the hell did Kakashi own a bunny suit ?and more importantly what did he do in it ?

"what can I say ? I have a vivid imagination. You should see some of the other stuff I have in my forbidden closet ."kakashi said

"no thanks I'd rather not !" Naruto said backing away from the ominous bunny suit .

"So are you hungry ?"Jiraiya said pulling his fuzzy hair into his pony tail

"you betcha!!" Naruto bellowed , he ran ahead of the two older men .

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto did a double take , their was no noodle stand .Where had the noodle stand gone? He was only gone for a month .where could it have gone ? Naruto was pissed , he was very very pissed off ...no pissed couldn't describe how angry he was . Naruto was beyond fuming ...and to top it all off his stomach just wouldn't shut up. "this is the only time I have ever skipped my second meal " Naruto cried sinking to the ground .Lee walked up to Naruto from a taijustsu shop he and might guy had been browsing.

"Naruto, you are looking for the noodle shop?" Lee said in his youthful way.

Naruto nodded and began to role around pounding his fists into the ground his stomach loudly protesting all the activity going on with an empty stomach.

"Naruto ...get a hold of yourself you are getting your forehead protector all dirty "Lee said yanking the fairly dirty and weeping Naruto to his feet .

Then it struck him he remembered he had put his key under his forehead protector so it wouldn't get lost .

"thanks Lee your the best !" Naruto shouted over his shoulder... he was already gone.

He had already passed up his senseis and explained what happened when he ran smack dab into Konohamaru.

"Hey boss ! I see you got back wanna play ninja's ?" he jumped up and down .

"I'm sorry , I can't right now I have a mission and I'm starving ! Maybe when I get back !"Naruto shouted over his shoulder Naruto opened the door and dashed into the kitchen, he turned the water on and smiled, opening the fridge he grabbed out a package of carrots and broccoli putting 

the vegetables under the running water his stomach growled... Naruto turned around and found himself starring at a cloaked figure.

"I have waited so long for this ...Naruto Uzamaki."the man pinned Naruto to the ground , Naruto could feel his rugged breath on his neck .

The man leaned closer to Naruto and kissed Naruto's collar bone .he held Naruto's wrist's in one hand while he used his free hand to undo Naruto's shirt .

"Who are you ?" Naruto questioned , he drew in a sharp breath as the cloaked figure ran his hand along Naruto's spine. he stole a kiss on the mouth from Naruto .

"you know who I am ." the man said and with a flutter of his cloak he was gone .

Naruto was a little dazed ,Naruto pulled his shirt shut again and took a deep breath.. **who was that? what was that? **the blonde sat up off the floor and left to the meeting place, totally forgetting his food. he arrived as Tsunade was briefing Sasuke and Sakura on the details.

"so you decided to show up after all?" Tsunade said icily .

"well...you see...I was kinda , tied up ."Naruto stammered. He didn't feel like getting yelled at but he didn't exactly feel like getting laughed at either.

Naruto stepped into a very large gap between his two team member's .

"Well I was just about to introduce your mission to you , this is Ikidi she is the daughter of a wealthy man , you must see that she arrive safely in the land of earth , she will be meeting a group of ninja there "

"Why ? Is she being followed." sakura asked.

"actually yes ...I am , by Orochimaru ...I think , I am the only other one who can help heal his arms." Ikidi answered blushing.

"well then shouldn't we have stronger people with us?" sakura asked again

"there will be a squadron of Anbu black ops in front of you and a squadron of them behind you , plus Kakashi and Jiraiya with you at all times , you should be fine ." Tsunade answered

"you take care of her, and make sure she gets there SAFELY " Tsunade said, she nodded and dismissed them. "Great we are going on another boring mission." Naruto said .

"at least we don't have to chase cats around "Sasuke said

"hi my name is sakura , that over there is the number one hyper active knuckle headed blonde wannabe Hokage ninja , Naruto ...and that guy WITH BLACK HAIR is an asshole , whoops! I mean Sasuke!"sakura introduced everyone besides the two who weren't there yet.

"what's going on between you two ?" Naruto asked Sasuke behind his hand .

"shut up " was all Sasuke said

"sorry we are late ...I got lost on the path of life ."Kakashi said wistfully apologizing to Ikidi ...who had already fallen in love with ...who else but , Naruto ?

"oh that's perfectly ok with me , it just gave me time to get acquainted with this perfect specimen " Ikidi said fluttering all over Naruto like a Bee on honey.

"look..."Naruto attempted to say something but Ikidi cut in

"sshh! It's ok my answer is yes!"

"whatever ...do you mind ?I need to be able to move " Naruto squalled .Ikidi had managed to get herself so wrapped around Naruto she was practically apart of him .

"hey Naruto I guess you have a fan girl now ." sakura said

"So Ikidi why do you think Orochimaru was following you ? " Kakashi questioned the girl .

"because , Kabuto , attacked the group whose mission was to get me this far ...he killed them just before we got here " Ikidi said nervously glancing over her shoulder .

"careful!" Sakura said jumping over a puddle , she was in front with Jiraiya

"Stop ! ...did it rain any time soon ?" Kakashi asked Naruto

"no " Naruto replied

"Village hidden in the mist ninja's?"Sasuke said

sakura threw a Kunai knife into the puddle , which disappeared with a poof of smoke

"Sakura , Jiraiya guard Ikidi " Kakashi shouted . they had only walked about two miles and were already being attacked by enemy ninja's .

"Was that a Water Clone Jutsu ?"Naruto asked

"Release !" sakura shouted she had realized they were in a Genjutsu loop because she was standing next to a ribbon that she had dropped a while ago .

"Release "

"Release "

"Release "

"Release "

"Release "

They were surrounded by a squadron of cloaked ninja's .

"Good job Sakura " Kakashi shouted to her

"Water Clone Jutsu !" One of the enemy ninja cried out

"Sharing Gan !" both Kakashi and Sasuke yelled at the same time ,

"The real ones are inside the clones " Sasuke blurted to Naruto .

Naruto was quick he had already taken most of them out with his Shadow Clone attack .Naruto was already working on a real enemy when his team mates joined the fun .

"so you are the last Uchiha? take this you little Brat !!" an enemy ninja shouted before using a little taijustsu to catch Sasuke off guard.

"don't underestimate an Uchiha !!" Sasuke shouted , He was behind the enemy who had kicked his Shadow Clone / Substitution Jutsu .

"what the ?" was all the enemy could say before he was loaded full of shuriken .Sasuke removed the mask they were ...Anbu's ? No they were to easy to beat they were fake Anbu's .

"these are supposed to be our guard's " Sakura said kneeling next to another body .

"Should we go back then ?" Ikidi asked

"no ...we should keep going or we wont make it in time " Kakashi said ushering the shaken Ikidi in front of him , he couldn't risk her being snatched by Orochimaru

"So why does Orochimaru want you ?"Kakashi said making an attempt to take her mind off the bad situation.

"Well , I can help fix his arms by targeting his Chakra point's in his arm's , at least the probability of it working is a fifty percent ...if I resume the flow of Chakra then he might be able to regain control of his hand's but it's just a possibility and I am not old enough to understand the physics yet ...sooo...yeah !" Ikidi said .

"how old are you ?" Kakashi asked her .

"12 why ?"

"wow such a young child and yet so talented ..." Kakashi whispered

"I'm sorry , what did you say ?" Ikidi asked

"oh nothing ..." Kakashi replied

Ikidi rushed off to catch up to Naruto and Sakura with Jiraiya .

"Naruto will you protect me?" Ikidi asked grabbing hold of Naruto's elbow.

"to the best of my ability , yes I will "Naruto replied peeling the love sick girl off his arm .Naruto made a mental reminder to tell Sasuke that he knew how he felt .

"Oh don't be silly ! you don't have to pretend to be macho around me , you silly head ."Ikidi giggled and attached herself to Naruto's arm again.

"I'm not acting macho , and will you stop that I have to pay attention ! I take this job seriously !" Naruto's voice lashed at Ikidi , she dropped his arm but kept up with his pace her dark blue eyes watching his feet hit the ground. she bobbed up and down after him like a puppy waiting for a treat.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Jiraiya ? so we need to walk at least ten miles before night fall to stay on track , right ?" Sakura questioned the pervy sage .

"yeah ...and your point is ?" he said not slowing down .

"Well you see ...we have walked past eleven miles and it is past midnight ...don't you think we should rest ?Naruto has already resorted to carrying Ikidi and I don't think he can take this pace much longer , even Kakashi has slown down a considerable amount."Sakura said grabbing his arm .

"Oh...sorry , you are right , we should camp here " Jiraiya stammered , he began to realize he to was fatigued .and plopped down right there .

"Shouldn't we camp off the road ?" Naruto asked Jiraiya

"yes , yes of course " Jiraiya said .he jumped up and made his way into the thick forest outlining the road . Naruto , Sasuke and Sakura made camp , they basically made a fire and called it good ...they were to tired to set up the tent . Sasuke refused to even look at Sakura the whole time they were gathering wood for the fire . Naruto could practically slice the tension in the air with a butter knife . Naruto asked Sasuke a repeated question "what is going on between you two ?" but Sasuke couldn't answer because he was asleep .So he turned to ask the same thing of Sakura but she was also asleep , they all were so Naruto allowed himself to drift off into a restless sleep ...he dreamt of ...

x

x

x

x

x

Gaara in chain's ...and Ikidi screaming , screaming why was she screaming so loudly .Naruto had no warning of anything he awoke to a blood curdling scream It wasn't Ikidi's it was sakura's . Naruto tried to use his Jutsu , any Jutsu but he couldn't move he was tied up and face to face with Orochimaru .

"Little girlie didn't recognize my Genjutsu the second time ? what a pity " Naruto recognized the voice from somewhere he just couldn't remember where. Sakura screamed in pain again Kabuto was slowly cutting an x across Sakura's chest ...with a dull kunai.

"Sakura ! " Naruto yelled , he struggled with the ropes but the only thing he could move was his head ...Naruto shifted his head to look at his right , Kakashi and Jiraiya were in a heap on the ground covered in dust and an alarming amount of blood . Ikidi was tied up next to sakura , she was bleeding from her mouth and somewhere else but Naruto couldn't tell where ...Sasuke was standing over Kakashi's and Jiraiya limp bodies .

"Sasuke?" Naruto choked out only then did he realize that the screaming was coming from him and sakura .Naruto wasn't against a tree , or tied up he was laying on the ground .Naruto could feel his body covered in blood he used the one arm he could move to roll over on his stomach , 

Bad idea Naruto felt a sharp wave of pain shoot threw his whole left side . His vision blurred and then completely blanked out .

Naruto cried out in pain he could see again and this time Sasuke was in his line of sight , his eyes were blood shot and full of hatred .

"Sasuke ...why ?" Naruto moaned

"I have hated you for so long , you beat Gaara so easily I on the other hand hardly scratched him You damaged Orochimaru while I stood their frightened like a child I was afraid of him ... " Sasuke frowned. his hands shook

"I hate you!" Sasuke yelled

He was crazy , he was filled with blood-lust .

"What is wrong with you ?" Naruto muttered

Sasuke took a step closer to the defenseless body of Naruto

"Sasuke ..." Sakura sobbed , she was semi-conscious and still calling his name .

"She love's you ...and you stand there as that rat hurts her ?" Naruto questioned his strength slowly decreasing .

He could feel another wave of pain coming on .

"You think I care ? That ...Thing is useless to me !How old are we Naruto? ...How long have we been together in this crappy team? ...do the math ..."Sasuke Instructed .

"I'm 15 and What does it matter now ? you were my Friend ...My best friend , " Naruto laid his head on the ground he was so tired ...

Sasuke closed the gap between them and stomped Naruto's head into the ground .

"How ...pathetic...you have ...to ...fight me when I am ..down? are ..you afraid ...of me?" Naruto whispered . He could see Sakura's body withering in pain , and he could do nothing about it ...Naruto felt useless here he was on the ground in so much pain he could hardly talk and their Sasuke was , the cause of most of his pain .

"Yes I am very afraid of you " Sasuke admitted then he made a move to cut Naruto's throat , but Kabuto was in his way .

"Wait ! ...I mean you don't have to do that , Let him suffer ...we are what 15 miles away from Konoha ? He wont survive ... come on let's go "Kabuto urged .

Sasuke shoved Kabuto out of his way , He kicked Naruto and then spat on him for good measure .

"Good bye ...dear friend" Sasuke added before disappearing out of sight .

"I always knew he would come around , eventually " Orochimaru announced before following suit .

Kabuto knelt next to Naruto and healed one of Naruto's leg's and whispered

"Don't disappoint me " before he left .

Naruto couldn't remember , he couldn't remember why he hurt so much or why his bed was so hard .Naruto opened his eye , wait did he only have one eye ?No he had two but why wasn't one working ? Naruto couldn't remember that either ...Sakura? why was Sakura ...Now he remembered , Sasuke... Sasuke had betrayed them...

Naruto rolled over , he held his breath it hurt so much , but if he didn't hurry up Sakura , Kakashi , Jiraiya and Ikidi could die ..if they hadn't already .Naruto levered himself up ,well halfway up .He managed to half walk half crawl over to Kakashi and Jiraiya , they were still breathing .Naruto turned to sakura he attempted to untie her but ...he couldn't move his other arm he could feel it but he couldn't move it . Naruto looked at his arm to see what was wrong with it .

Naruto's arm wasn't there , he screamed within himself he couldn't risk allowing Orochimaru to know he was alive .there was a huge cavity where his arm had been and blood was squirting out of it.

Naruto ripped Sakura from the tree and then laid her down next to the other's , he then did the same thing with Ikidi , then Naruto tore his jacket to make a bandage and attempted to cover up the worst of his wound's , his arm .Naruto knew if he didn't hurry he could die . Naruto tore through Kakashi's bag and grabbed the canvas that they were supposed to use for a tent and laid it out fairly flat .

**I refuse to die **Naruto thought over and over again . Naruto somehow managed to drag his friend on the canvas and began the long haul home , to safety . Naruto's vision blurred , he fell , he rose , his vision blurred again , he changed his bandage and began again . Naruto didn't know if he was going the right way all he knew was that he had to keep going , no matter what .

Naruto was dragging close to 400 pounds and most of it was in dead weight.

Naruto fell again for the hundredth time the loss of blood was taking it's toll on him .Naruto was shaking , sweating and vomiting uncontrollably , he couldn't do it any more .

He went down deep into himself he searched his soul for strength and found, nothing .

He searched his body for chakra he found , none .

Naruto was forced to rely on the fox demon... Kyuubi

_"Hey , you bastard! lend me some of your Chakra , and fix me up while your at it !"_

_**"And why should I help you ?"**_

_"Because I said so ! and if you don't I will die ." _

_**"Who say's that if you die it will not benefit me ?"**_

_"I do ! now a little help would be greatly appreciated ..."_

_**"Let's make a deal , yes?"**_

_"Sure , whatever I agree to your term's just help out !"_

_**"Are you sure ?" **_

_"Yes already !" _

_**"Don't blame me " **_

_"I wont !"_

Naruto and the fox demon had made a deal and it would be honored the following full moon so all Naruto had to do was survive until then .

Even though the demon did lend him some Chakra it didn't do any good with only one hand .Mostly the demon's Chakra stopped Naruto from bleeding to death. By night fall Naruto had managed to reach the gates of konoha , before he fainted .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How is he ?" said a hoarse voice .

"I won't lie , he is in critical condition ." said an equally hoarse voice

Naruto heard a moan from someone .

"how bad is it ?" questioned the first voice

"Well get ready for a long list , he lost his left eye , he has 5 broken ribs , His left leg is basically crushed like jelly , His left arm is gone , his shoulder blade is pretty messed up from all that weight he was carrying , and his back is sprained a long with his neck he has a concussion and he is severely dehydrated , I am surprised he was able to drag them here let alone survive ...who did this to him ?" said the second voice ,Naruto sat up he was going to give them a piece of his mind ...Bad idea Naruto ended up fainting from the pain instead .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Were you able to fix him up then ?"

"mostly "

Again with the noise ? Naruto grabbed a remote on his table and threw it at the very loud people

Naruto winced in pain as he as he sat up . "What the hell do you think your doing bothering me? , go and take care of the kid who is supposed to die ."Naruto tried to yell

Naruto said propping himself on his arm...whoops no arm there..."wait WHAT THE HELL... who the hell stole my arm , did you take my arm? Oh...I am the kid who is supposed to die, right?"

Naruto wailed .

"Naruto ! you are ok , I am so glad!" Gaara cried he grabbed onto Naruto and sobbed, he was soaking Naruto's shirt.

"Call me back when you are done, okay?" Tsunade said giving the two of them privacy.

"Gaara...I am touched, but you are hurting me." Naruto said gently untightening Gaara's hands.

"I'm sorry you just...you've been out for a week. And I was so afraid for you."

How bad...Do I look?" Naruto asked.

He could tell he looked pretty bad, he didn't have an arm or an eye for that matter. Someone had bandaged him up and he had a patch over his eye, but he knew it was bad.

"Not that bad," Gaara lied through his teeth. He grabbed Naruto's hand and called Tsunade back in. She entered sullenly.

"Okay, there is good and bad news, pick one," she said taking a seat, it was still hard for her to talk about this.

"Well, since a lot of people go for the bad news first, I choose good news!" Naruto said putting his smililey face on.

"Well the damage done to you was extensive, but I was able to repair most of it, except your leg, arm, and eye," she said.

"Okay, now bad news," Naruto winced. He knew it was going to hurt him.

"If we can't fix your leg and arm you'll never become shinobi. And you may die," she said it hard and fast hoping to take most of the pain out of it.

Naruto already knew it, but hearing it was different when it was for real. "So how's my team?" Naruto asked, he couldn't wait to talk to Kakashi and Sakura.

"Well...Kak...Kakashi is...I couldn't save him, he lost to much blood his body seemed to be... just sliced apart. Sakura is fine, she hasn't talked and she'll end up with a pretty bad scar, but all in all she is fine... We can't find Sasuke and Ikidi is dead, her... well her head was... I mean to say... " her voice broke off and she broke into tears. Tsunade didn't know who had betrayed them and Naruto didn't have the heart to tell her .

"Kakashi is dead ? ...how is Jiraiya ? come on quit your crying and tell me you old hag ! how is he ...is he ..de..."Naruto couldn't bring himself to say the word . tears streamed down his cheek how could this happen? kakashi? gone? forever...

**first the old man , then the noodle shop , then Kakashi I just can't have lost Jiraiya to **

Jiraiya had been like a father to Naruto these past few years , A little perverted but a father none the less .

Tsunade was tempted to cause Naruto another injury but decided against it .

"He is ...fine , although he took the death of ...pretty hard " The old women said leaving the name of a certain deceased ninja out of her spoken vocabulary .

"Where is he then ? why wasn't he here ?" Naruto asked slightly crest fallen

"Who say's he wasn't here ?" Tsunade said

"Was he ?" Naruto asked hopefully

"...No , but he did tell me to tell you to get better " She lied

"He did ?"

"No ..." she said truthfully

"When is the next full moon ?" Naruto asked sitting back because he was in to much pain .

"Tonight " Gaara answered with a slight dazed look

"Naruto kakashi wanted you ...to have this "Tsunade said before tossing something at the blonde boy and leaving.

"His ...mask ?" The smell of Kakashi was still lingering on the soft worn out cloth , Not the smell after you spray cologne on something but the purely unique smell of a loved one .

Naruto felt a single tear streak down his face he could almost taste the salty flavor of that single unwelcome intruder. Naruto grasped the article of clothing tightly to his chest and allowed several more salty intruders to cascade down his face , he felt so weak and vulnerable right then that he welcomed the comfort that a tear could provide .

Kakashi was gone and could never come back , Naruto understood that but it didn't stop him from wishing that his old teacher were back telling him that Tsunade had just played a mean joke on him , what he wouldn't give for that to be the case ...but it wasn't going to happen because Naruto knew when people played jokes on him ...and now wasn't the time to lie , Kakashi wasn't coming back ...ever and he had to face the fact's .

"Can I see Sakura ?" Naruto asked Gaara

"yeah I guess so ...Naruto who did this to you ?" Gaara asked

"You don't want to know " Naruto replied his nose was drippy from crying

He sat up and began to walk down the hall to Sakura's room .

"Sakura ...can I come in ?" Naruto asked ...no answer Naruto entered the room with extreme caution ...he found Sakura hanging from the ceiling fan .Naruto grabbed a chair and swung it underneath her , then he untied her with his hand and let her fall onto the bed .

"Tsunade ! hurry up it's Sakura ! HELP !!" Naruto screamed he immediately started mouth to mouth precipitation (he is not enjoying it ) Tsunade scrambled into the room , realized what was going on and healed Sakura ...

"I ...I am ...pre-" Sakura cut the last word off and fainted ...

"Sakura you stupid girl that is not something to worry about right now ...It is a beautiful thing ..."Tsunade said before motherly tucking the girl into bed and smoothing her blanket out she left the room with a cock-eyed smile playing on her lip's .Sakura wasn't the only one dealing with that problem right now ...Tsunade had a one nighter and was going to have to deal with consequences in about ... nine-months.

"I want round the clock guards watching her, ok? " Tsunade said after leaving the room

Naruto decided to go for a walk since everybody he wanted to see right now was either dead , busy , or had just tried to commit suicide ...what great influences they were .

x

x

x

x

x

Naruto hopped on a nearby rooftop he was feeling very depressed and he felt like being alone.

The young blonde just sat there staring at the clouded sky , tonight was supposed to be a full moon but the only thing Naruto could see for miles were clouds and the air smelt ready for rain .

**I wonder if the demon will honor our deal ? **Naruto thought

It seems like the god's were mourning over Kakashi .

Naruto didn't exactly know when it started to rain all he knew was that he was dry one minute and wet the next . "ARRGH! why does everything hate me ?...you bastard come out now !!" Naruto screamed out loud and to the demon inside him .

**So nice of you to call upon me ...I was merely waiting for your invite ...what do I call you , A god or demon ...or perhaps you prefer the term Sannin ?** the demon said through the use of Naruto's mouth .

Naruto could feel something pouring out of him like cake mix yet he couldn't see it , taste it ,or even literally touch it but he could tell it was leaving his body he just didn't know how .

Suddenly a shape began to form ...the shape of a nine tailed fox , except their was one exceptionally large difference , It was about 30 times smaller then it's original size .

"What the hell are you doing outside of me ? weren't you sealed ?"

"Yes but when the Hokage healed you ..partly, she had to break the seal in order to do it also their still are limitations to my power ...for instance see this collar ? I cannot harm anything unless you ask for my help ...yet I still cannot kill , and my original Jutsu has now been transferred to you , Whilst I must remake my own , Also I am stuck ...with ..you " The demon droned

"oh my god you can talk !! sooo...when do I get fully healed , and can I get my arm and eye back?" Naruto asked

"you will never have your arm and eye back "The demon said bluntly

"But we made a deal !!"Naruto whined

"Didn't you hear me? I said you will never have _**your **_arm and eye back " the demon slyly said emphasizing the your .

"Oh...well then when can I get An arm and eye ...I could really use them right now " Naruto said impatiently .

Naruto sat waiting impatiently for the foxes answer , until it answered he thought about training .

"Well , now , I suppose " The fox demon replied

the fox demon walked over to Naruto and placed his left hand on his lap , then he muttered

"To die is to live in a whole different realm , to want is to have in a whole different life , to lose is to gain in a whole different verse , what you have lost shall be regained , want and you shall have , die and you shall live for you are now a god in every fiber of your being , Naruto Uzumaki " the fox said this as if it was meant to be as if he was preparing for this for a long time , for all Naruto knew he could have been doing just that .

"Sooo...what does that whole thing mean in English now??" Naruto asked genuinely confused .

"It mean's you are immortal , but keep in mind power with comes responsibility just like what happened with me you ...can't kill for pleasure , can't use your power for evil , can't wish for all the money in the world ...that kinda stuff , ya know?...Oh and also if you fail to comply with any and all rules given to you by the god's -" the fox started to say .

"Lemme guess I die ?"Naruto prohpicised

"so will all the people of the village of the leaves... " the fox demon said conclusively .

"well that suck's ..." Naruto said folding his arm's ...Naruto just realized he was 110 percent better , he took a good hard look at his arm .It had a red sheen to it and it felt like it was in cool water , it also appeared to be see through if he looked at it hard enough .

"why is my arm this way ?" Naruto asked curiously

"Because a small portion of my old chakra went into fixing your arm , and since chakra isn't fully visible , well let's just say that is a side effect ." the demon explained .

Besides the color Naruto couldn't tell the difference , he could still pick up stuff and that was all that really mattered to him .

"how about my eye ?" Naruto asked dropping all interest in his hand , except to try to cover it up .

"take off your bandage and see yourself ." the demon instructed .

Naruto slowly began to un-wrap his face , Suddenly everything was close then far then closes again,

Naruto fell back and shut his eye's he was about to throw up and couldn't sit up .

"try focusing on a certain distance " the fox demon said

Naruto tried ...he couldn't all he got was either to close too far or he couldn't see at all.

"I cant " Naruto said squinting at a rock , he could see every detail one moment and the next it was just a blur .

"Well I never said you wouldn't need to practice " the fox demon said

"look you ..you ...what is your name ?" Naruto asked

"well I , I ...don't think I have one ...besides Kyuubi" the fox demon answered slightly baffled at his own answer .

"well then we will just have to name you , how about ...umm..no offense but what are you ?" Naruto asked

"I am a guy , " the fox demon answered no offense taken

"ok then how about ?...akairai ?"Naruto asked

"no " the fox demon answered

"reku?"

"no"

"hyuji?"

"no"

"yukki?"

"no "

"you know beggars can't be chooser's " Naruto said ready to give up this wild goose chase .

"you know I have always been fond of the name , light " The fox demon said edging closer to Naruto .

Naruto looked at the fox that was scooting closer to him , he looked like a , light , to him .

"It suit's you "Naruto said bending down to pick light up , he tucked him under his arm and walked to the hospital . Naruto was finally getting used to his eye , he crawled through his window and sat down on his bed , after he had let light down . Naruto took out Kakashi's face mask and made the choice to get one just like it , he knew he had a fairly large scar on his face he just didn't know what it looked like . Naruto got up the courage to see what damage Sasuke had done to him .

He walked over to the full length mirror and gasped at what he saw , his arm was a ghostly red and inside it Naruto could see the chakra that his arm was made up of swirling around . He slowly worked his way up to his face , one bright blue eye and one silver eye that had no pupil , a large jagged scar ran from the left side of his jaw to his upper eye lid he looked away and re-wrapped his face . The sooner he got a mask the better .

**what the hell did he use to hurt me ? and why did he hurt me?...that bastard** Naruto thought

He walked over and threw himself on his bed , it was hard , He really wanted to be back in his home , he buried his face into the hard plastic covered hospital pillow .He imagined he was at 

home covered in his soft comforter and his face was buried in his favorite pillow , Naruto curled up and he could smell his room (which smelled like gym socks most of the time ) Naruto opened his eye and the pillow that covered his face was his own , he was covered up in his comforter... he was in his room .

"How the hell did I get here ?" Naruto said thinking aloud he sat up and sure enough it was his room , every detail the exact same as the way he left it .

Light opened his eye then shut it again he stretched and yawned and then he shook his head from side to side .

Naruto couldn't help but think that light resembled a slightly large house cat .

"Naruto I told you that if you wanted it you would have it ." light said

"does that work with anything ?" Naruto asked his interest peeked

"if you know what it is you want , and what it would be like to have it , then yes , " light answered

"does it work with material things like ...ramen ?" Naruto asked

"well It dose have some limit's but It should work for ramen ...I suppose " Light said twitching his tails back and forth teasing Naruto with little burst's of air .

Naruto relaxed and laid back he closed his eye and wished he could be wherever Jiraiya was , but nothing happened .

"why can't I be where Jiraiya is?" Naruto asked light

"do you know where he is ?"

"no..." Naruto replied

"Well then how do you expect to be somewhere when you have no idea where that place is ?"

Light said

Naruto thought , If he had lost Gaara he would be over at his house ...or drinking , Naruto sat up pulled Light off his chest and said "I'll be right back "

He jumped up and was off to Kakashi's house .

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had run the whole way there, yet he didn't feel tired at all. he came to a stop position outside the door because it was cracked open .

"Jiraiya ?" Naruto whispered , he inched the door open and peered inside It was dark all except for a sliver of light that was coming from a room in the back . Naruto stepped inside Kakashi's house , he felt weird that he was in the house of a ...dead man .

Naruto could hear Jiraiya crying and was tempted to leave and let him alone but then he heard him say "I'm so tired of being here surprised by all of my childish fears ...when you cried I wiped away all of your tear's when you'd screamed I'd fight away all of your fear's ..." and that made him open the door , Jiraiya was sitting on the bed tear's streaming down his face he was holding something in his hand , and as Naruto looked closer he saw it was a letter . Kakashi's cd player was going off and his clothes and everything was strewn about the floor.

"Jiraiya ?...I'm sorry ..." was all Naruto could say , his mentor , his friend had lost the most important thing to him , his someone precious , the one he loved more then life itself , and all Naruto could say was he was sorry , he felt useless .

Jiraiya looked up and he looked right threw Naruto and folded the letter up and put it in his pocket ..."the last thing he said was ' I remembered where you put your forehead protector , It's on the table ' we had been arguing where I put it before They attacked ...and he remembered , Me . I tried to save him but they were to fast , I tried , I tried ...Tsunade even tried but it was no good she couldn't stop the blood ...and the last thing I told him was not to leave me ...Why ? did 

he have to die instead of me ? why ? " Jiraiya sat back he couldn't take it anymore he wanted to die but no matter how many times he had tried to kill himself he couldn't do it he couldn't take his own life ...

Naruto walked forward and shook Jiraiya "Do you think Kakashi would want to see you like this ? NO !! he would want you to be happy no matter what. you think you are the only one who has lost someone they loved ? think again this is how it will happen everyone shares the same destiny as soon as the enter this cruel world , we all die sometime , but before we die we try to become stronger and other's die , sometimes the one's we love are the victim's of time , Please get a hold of yourself because right now is not your time and ...I ..I need you , Please , Don't leave me too " Naruto cried and grabbed a hold of Jiraiya jacket after felt after a bit he felt jiraiya's hand on his head and heard him say through sobs

"I...I ...wont leave you , forgive me... for my weakness right now Naruto ,... I'm sorry "

Naruto looked up at his teacher he wished that Jiraiya would never leave him , he was like his father that he had never known...

"want to get some ramen ? "Jiraiya asked

"I can't I have someone I need to see , but thank you for the offer" Naruto replied

Naruto stood and went to go find Gaara

**He is such a good kid** Jiraiya thought still crying

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto ended up at Gaara's front door in a daze his eyes red and puffed up from the tears, earlier that day he had held them in but when he saw Jiraiya his tears overflowed.

Naruto rapped on the door and wiped at his face.

"yes ?" was the reply , but it was from behind him

"Gaara ... " Naruto sobbed and ran to him, he tried to talk but it came out in un-recognizable words

Gaara held onto him, he knew he was needed now.

Naruto was glad that he had Gaara he had someone to lean on when thing's got hard or when he was weak ...he just hoped he would never have to go through what Jiraiya was going through .Naruto held on to Gaara tighter closer he wanted to feel loved to feel secure , Naruto felt Gaara's warm breath on the back of his neck he could feel Gaara's hand's slowly wandering over his back , Naruto was seized with the urge to commit Gaara's taste to his memory the taste of his lip's he wanted to make love to Gaara right then and their , but he contented himself with a sweet kiss his eye's were open so he could see Gaara's face , he moved his hand's to cup Gaara's face , he was probably grossed out, the slobber and snot all over his face. but Gaara didn't back away.

"oooh , Gaara and Naruto are going to ..." Temari started to say

"Shut up Temari , leave them alone "Kankuro said , then he gave Gaara two thumb's up and went back reading a book .

Gaara went into his room after Naruto and shut the door behind him , he was going to make Naruto feel better then he had ever felt before . Naruto was looking at a picture of some blonde dude on Gaara's dresser .

"who is this ?" he asked

"my uncle ..." Gaara said walking over next to Naruto , he turned and pushed Naruto onto the bed Gaara stratled him and began to kiss Naruto , Naruto was making little whimpering noises that were turning Gaara on . "where did you learn to do that ?" Gaara asked

"What ..." Said a dazed and confused Naruto , he wished Gaara would just get on with kissing him

Gaara unbuttoned Naruto's shirt and ran his hand's over Naruto's chest .Naruto flipped Gaara over and took his turn , He took Gaara's shirt off and kissed a line down Gaara's chest pausing at his lovers pert nipples, he flicked his tongue out and licked one then sucked it into his mouth twirling the pink bud until Gaara gasped, He wanted Gaara to be happy he wanted Gaara to love him like Jiraiya loved Kakashi , so when he got to Gaara's pant's he unzipped them with his mouth .

"wait! are you sure about this? " Gaara asked, stopping Naruto.

"yeah... why wouldn't I be? " Naruto asked

"well you just lost someone you knew for years... Naruto are you ok? " Gaara asked suddenly having a change of mind.

"I am more than sure... I want you to love me..." Naruto smiled running his fingers over Gaara's pelvic bone. Gaara moaned silently

"I don't want you to wake up tomorrow and feel terrible... or think I took advantage of you... " Gaara rolled out from under Naruto who looked crushed.

"is it because of this? " Naruto pointed at his face and the little piece of his scar that showed through.

Gaara looked shocked.

"no! its not that at all I don't want to hurt you Naruto... " Gaara rolled back towards him, he smiled and straddled him slightly grinding into him.

"you cant hurt me. " Naruto bit his lip and pulled Gaara down for a kiss. their tongues twisted and darted around each others mouth Gaara smiled and kissed Naruto's neck, he moved up planting kisses along his collar bone. the red head's hair fell across the blonde's pale skin, Naruto arched back still grinding against Gaara. whom was steadily moving south Gaara kissed Naruto's pelvic bone pushing Naruto back down onto the bed, his weight proved to be hindering in Naruto's attempt to grind against the red head. Gaara shuddered looking down at the panting and writhing boy beneath him, his skin had a slight sheen to it.

"Gaara... I need you..."

"talk dirty to me, say it... say I want you to suck me... say it. " Gaara said, his voice hoarse.

Gaara bent down un-zipping Naruto's pants and slowly pulling them off to toss them on the floor. he began running his hand over the blonde's white thighs, he kissed a row to Naruto's

stirring manhood.

Naruto whined and bit his bottom lip , he panted feeling Gaara's hot breath on him.

"I want you... I want you to suck me Gaara.." Naruto panted he tried to push up this time he succeeded and felt Gaara's lips graze his shaft. Naruto moaned, and Gaara obliged he slowly used one hand to hold Naruto's staff while his other ventured around Naruto's entrance, Gaara licked his lips and licked the head of Naruto's now fully alert member Naruto shivered and grabbed at the bed sheets, he moaned and arched his back as much as he could. due to Gaara's weight on his legs it wasn't far, Gaara smiled and clasped his lips over his lover's shaft gently inching more and more of it in. **I certainly hadn't...thought...this big? **Gaara relaxed his muscles and began

rocking his head back and forth slowly and still gently exploring outside Naruto's cave. A sharp intake and then a loud moan and plenty of shivering and writhing came from Naruto, his pants came faster and closer together

"put it in! I want you inside me! " Naruto nearly screamed and pulled back, his member

throbbing and begging for more. Gaara pulled his pants off, smiling, Naruto lifted his legs up and placed them on Gaara's shoulders. The red head licked at Naruto's marble sack , feeling the blonde melting.

x

x

x

x

x

Naruto had fallen asleep a long time ago Gaara had just laid there watching him sleep , His eye's were constantly moving which that told Gaara he was dreaming... laying there next to Naruto he smiled it was amazing the feeling that boiled up inside him wished to sing out the feeling wanted to escape... Gaara slowly sat up and sneaked out to the kitchen to get something to drink . Kankuro was up and drinking something in a coffee cup , probably hot cocoa .

"Well hello their , so you decided to finally come out of your room ? want some cocoa? " He asked holding his cup up, he smiled sheepishly.

"no thanks' " Gaara said he got a cup from the cupboard and filled it with tap water , he drank it and refilled it .Gaara went to sit across from Kankuro .

"So ... did you guy's ..."

"what ?"

"you know ...did you..."

"do ...?"Gaara asked

"you know... did you guys have a roll in the hay?"

"..?"

"did you touch his lucky charms? did he choke on your little leprechaun? you know? the humpty hump?" Kankuro asked

"oh that , I'm not telling " Gaara said drinking the rest of his water and retreating back to his room with a small smile on his lips.

**what's a leprechaun?**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was still sleeping so Gaara carefully climbed back into bed he lay down facing Naruto he placed his hand on Naruto's cheek ...

Naruto woke up to find Gaara staring at him , smiling .

"hi " Gaara said kissing Naruto's cheek .

"hi " Naruto replied smiling

"WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD'S !!" Temari screamed barging into Gaara's room

she jumped on his bed and then quickly ran off to bug Kankuro .

"sorry about that " Gaara said sitting up he got fully dressed and waited for Naruto to do the same .

"I was alone until we met , I never knew what love was until you taught me and I never want you to leave me , I want to spend the rest of our lives together ..." Gaara said

"I want to be with you always and ..." Naruto started but Gaara interrupted him

"don't leave me..."

"I wont... I wont" Naruto said hugging Gaara.

Gaara let Naruto finish getting dressed they went into the living room holding hands , Naruto kissed Gaara before he left .

Naruto ran home he totally forgot all about light at home , he hoped he could use the toilet or something and that he wouldn't find a brown surprise awaiting him.

When Naruto opened the door the first thing he saw was the raven colored hair... and the next thing, was the robe and purple rope that surrounded his stomach. Sasuke was standing near his bedroom door .

"what the hell are you doing here you ?...you filthy bastard " Naruto screamed

Sasuke slowly turned around a single tear streaking his face

"I'm sorry , I know I hurt you but I had to ...you see if I didn't they were going to kill Sakura " Sasuke said

"she almost died ! retard " Naruto screamed

"You have to believe me they were going to kill her , they want you dead , and you have to leave as soon as possible,... Naruto they don't know you are Kyuubi, they think you are all dead...tell sakura I love her " He begged his eyes held pain in them,

"Sasuke..." Naruto whispered his Friend's name.

"Naruto please believe me... I never meant to hurt you it was all part of the act... I had to, to save her. " and then Sasuke was gone.

Naruto slipped into his room looking for Kyuubi and found him on his bed Naruto got what little pleasure he could from bouncing on the bed and seeing light get flung into the air like a rag doll .

"you bastard you did that on purpose !!" Light screamed attempting to gain control over his wobbly legs .

"What ? " Naruto acted innocent , he laid on his bed and thought about what Gaara had said to him

..._ forever is a long time ... _

Naruto hoped he would be able to stay with him that long , he wanted to be with Gaara forever and he hoped Gaara wanted the same . Naruto lay on the bed contemplating his thoughts for a while before he remembered he still needed to talk to sakura . Naruto reached over grabbed light by the scruff of the neck (like a momma cat hold's her kits )

and hurried of while light screamed vulgarities at the ninja who was not in the world at the time , he was back in his mind thinking of how yummy Gaara would look if he was dipped in chocolate ...he almost gave himself a bloody nose .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto finally reached Sakura's room after three flights of stairs and an annoying time with light , Naruto couldn't figure out why he was screaming at him .

"_so what are you going to name it ?_" Said a voice

"_I don't know yet ...'since no one has given the writer any ideas ' I just don't know _" Said a second voice that sounded slightly perturbed .

Naruto decided that they didn't sound to angry so he chose this moment to enter the room ..._First bad Idea _...Naruto took one look at Sakura and decided to say something

"Are you getting fat ?" he asked ..._second bad idea _

"actually I am , because I am preg-" was all she managed to say

"I knew it , maybe you should exercise more ..." _third bad idea _sorry Naruto but , strike and your out ! -It's one thing to enter a woman's room without knocking , but a pregnant one's , boy were you asking for it , and then to call her fat ? ...then interrupting her ?...are you trying to get yourself killed ?- thought Light

Light sensed rage coming from the two women and sheer stupidity coming from Naruto .

Naruto felt Light wiggle free from his grip and duck behind his legs .

"what are you doing , scardey cat " Naruto said before he got the crap beaten out of him by Sakura as she explained that she was pregnant and if he ever made a reference to her weight again she explained that he would be dead meat .

"I still don't see what I did wrong ..." Naruto whined , he peeled himself off the floor and sat in a chair away from the still fuming women , He didn't even know why Tsunade was mad at him ...

"Sakura , I came here upon the request of Sasuke ...he said that uh , he say's he loves you , and that he is sorry ..." Naruto said , he was a little bit scared that Sakura might hit him , but she completely did the opposite

"Thank you Naruto !!" She squealed and hugged him **what is up with women one minute they want to kill you , the next they love you , was she on her period too , wow deadly combo , I don't think it is even possible for that many hormones to be going haywire , in one body ... **Light thought , he gave a visible shiver and scooted closer to Naruto , he thought the guy's should stick together in this war zone .

Sakura started to cry all over Naruto , and Naruto being just that , Naruto , had no idea what to do ...so he gently wiggled his way free and made a mad dash for it ,Light close on his trail .

Naruto decided to get some ramen , he just had to find out where they had relocated too .

"YAAAY !!" Naruto shouted half an hour later upon encountering his favorite Ramen stand .

"ahhh, Naruto glad to see you , please have a seat " The old man chuckled realizing Naruto was already sitting. "what would you like ? " The old man asked Naruto .

"Three bowl's of miso ramen please " Naruto ordered with enthusiasm . He then sat back and relaxed , Watching the old man cook usually made him a little bit sleepy , and he was dozing off before he knew it .

"Naruto ...Naruto ..." Naruto heard a far off voice that reminded him of waves ...gently lapping at the sea shore

"just a bit longer mommy .." Naruto murmured in his sleepy state .

"Mommy ? ...Your soup will get cold " Naruto snapped back to reality at the mention of soup .

"huh ? wha- soup ?" Naruto yelped , he surveyed his surroundings and noticed two men sitting together , ordering food from the old man .

"Naruto you are drooling all over our counter's ...why don't you go sit near them while we clean that for you , " the old lady whispered , her voice was the one that reminded him of the sea ..

"m-mmmk " Naruto said stiffiling a yawn . He sat down near the two men one was much younger then the other , but they seemed quite content so he whispered a small 'Itadakimas' to himself and ate his food , he was done with his second bowl when he realised the two men were sneaking glances at him and the hurriedly whispering between himself -is something on my face ?- Naruto thought whipping his face off with his sleeve .When Naruto lowered his arm he noticed the younger man looked like a girl ...and he was wearing a weird bun in his hair , with two chunk's of hair framing his face ...Naruto thought a moment ...who did he remind him of , - H- H- Ha- Haku ! - Naruto remembered he dropped his bowl and turned to face the men , It was Haku ...and Zabuza ...They were in his Favorite ramen stand , sitting next to him and talking as if they hadn't ever been killed ... what the hell ?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke ...come here " Orochimaru summoned the Uchiha

"what now ?" Sasuke said , ever since he had been forced to join up with Orochimaru , Orochimaru has done nothing but flirted with him , which made Kabuto so mad , He could deal 

with it because he knew that soon Orochimaru was going to teach him some awesome Jutsu ...but it was still annoying . Orochimaru looked at the last Uchiha walking , He could see his muscles ripple under his clothes and he had to fight from getting a hard on . Sasuke looked at Orochimaru and almost burst into laughter , he could tell that the snake was horny and he liked to tease him .

"Yes Oro-sama ?" Sasuke said innocently , he made his eyes big and made puffy lip's ...Living with Orochimaru wasn't that bad as long as you knew how too have fun ...

Sasuke really did love Sakura but not the way he thought he should love someone who he wanted to be with forever... He figured he loved her in a more sisterly way ,And he felt bad he had gotten her pregnant... He was confused at the time and now he didn't know what to do .

"Stop looking at me like that you tease !" Orochimaru sputtered his face was getting flushed and he was breathing real hard .

"Like what ? Oro-sama " Sasuke let the name slowly slide out of his mouth and he kept looking innocent **.ha I can't wait to see him get a nosebleed **Sasuke thought the Uchiha licked his lips and tilted his head slightly

"L-Like that !" Orochimaru stuttered he had been doing that a lot lately and it was all because of Sasuke , sometimes Sasuke pushed his button's so far that he wanted to hit him ...But he couldn't bare to hit his Sasu-kun ...so he bore with the constant nosebleed's ...He couldn't help being such a pervert , it was just who he was .

Orochimaru felt a sudden gush of blood as Sasuke licked his lips and he already had the Tissues in hand ,"Dab oo Sashke oo boody bashterd !!" Orochimaru shouted through his wad of tissues .

"No actually if you think about it you would be the bloody bastard ..." Sasuke flaunted his butt and then walked away , he liked to see Kabuto fuss over Orochimaru mostly because the whole time he did that he was glaring at Sasuke , and He got a kick of watching Kabuto trying to shove tissues in Orochimaru's eye ...or ear ..or any other opening he could find while not paying attention to his master .

x

x

x

x

x

"Haku ? what are you guy's doing here ? ...I thought you died ..." Naruto said standing up .

"What ? Kakashi never told you ?" Haku said standing to greet his old friend / enemy ...

"no ..he never told ..me " Naruto almost started to cry , He missed his sensei and just seeing these two hurt him , they reminded him of when they had still had missions together , now his team was broken up ...which reminded him he needed to talk to Tsunade about being in another team so he could have missions ...or about becoming a S-class person , since he had recently achieved the power of Light , Kyuubi ...

"I'm sorry to hear about Kaka-" Zabuza started to place his hand on Naruto's shoulder .

"You think you can come back ? and just say you are sorry ? He died ...you weren't even here, You don't know that he was in love with Jiraiya or That Jiraiya still loves him ..." Naruto broke out crying , He didn't know why he was mad at Zabuza ...it wasn't his fault , he did nothing wrong .

"Its ok to be angry at Kakashi for leaving you , Its ok to want him back -" That triggered something in Naruto's mind ...what had light said about wanting something _...if you want it , you shall have it _it was something like that ..

"Bye , I will see you later " Naruto said he hugged them and left in a 'poof '

"He forgot his third bowl of ramen ..." The old woman said

"is it paid for ?" Haku asked

"yes ..." she replied

"I'll take it !" Zabuza said reaching for the un-touched ramen

"pig" Haku whispered so that he couldn't hear him. he grumbled but then inched closer to Zabuza making sad faces... in the end he won the bowl... and the ramen.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto burst into his house and Screamed at the top of his lung's for light to 'come here '

Naruto heard a 'creak' followed by the 'pit pat' of little feet scurrying across the floor

"what the hell do you want bastard ? I was in the middle of my cat nap ..."Light said stiffiling a yawn .

"Can I bring Kakashi back from the dead ? Now ? Can I ?" Naruto let the 'Bastard remark ' slide for now but he made a mental note to remind himself to get his revenge on Light .

"No " Light said simply , he sat down and began to unconsciously groom himself ...'down there ' in front of Naruto .

"What do you mean no ? and will you stop doing that ..freak " Naruto said .

"What ? you human's have toilet paper ...we have tongues' , get over it , and I mean that you aren't even close to learning the Jutsu that would do that ...It took me 100 years to learn it "

"how am I not ready ? I am really strong ! " Naruto whined

"It takes more then physical strength to learn how to call a person's lost soul back , It takes Perseverance , concentration , mental strength and Emotional strength ." Light said continuing to groom himself .

"Ok , sooo...it took you 100 years , ...that means I could be able to do it in ..." Naruto thought aloud

"never " murmured Light

"one year ...yeah sound's right " Naruto said beaming at the thought of having Kakashi back for Jiraiya .

"You are an over enthusiastic Brat , you think you can learn that much in one year ? " Light said , He knew Naruto had talent but one year ? Impossible

"Why not I learned the Rasengan in about a week ...I can do anything as long as I put my mind to it !" Naruto said

"It takes intense training to bring back the memories , thoughts ,and personality of someone and in any case your Rasengan is nowhere near the one that the original mater had it at... you need practice on that to you idiotic buffoon ." Light said beginning to think Naruto might stand a chance of learning it ...Maybe

"You would have to train all day every day , with a certain someone ..."

"Who ? Jiraiya ? he isn't that bad ..."

"Isolated from all distraction's "

"I can do that "

"Up in the mountains ...alone "

"but that mean's ...No ramen ...and no , no ,no Gaara !! " Naruto couldn't leave Gaara that long ...What if he changed his mind about loving Naruto , Concentrate , That is something I need to learn to ...But I love Gaara and we said forever so forever is forever , **he will understand ...hopefully** Naruto couldn't stand the thought of leaving Gaara for a whole YEAR ... but if that was what it would take to bring Kakashi back he would do it !

"well ...ok then if Jiraiya say's ok we will leave tomorrow " Light said sitting down

"so soon ? give me at least two day's to spend with Gaara ..." Naruto whined

"tomorrow we leave " Light said curling up

"two day's ..please !" Naruto begged

"no "

"please" Naruto pleaded With light

"nope , you better go find your lover " Light said before covering his ears with his tail's and smiling at Naruto as if daring him to ask again .

"whatever " Naruto mumbled but , he still followed light's instructions and left in a 'Huff'

**I hope Gaara Isn't too mad at me ... **Naruto thought while knocking on his lover's door .

Gaara opened his door and found his love standing there looking guilty ...**uh oh** Was all Gaara could think .

"Hi Naruto , good to see you ...Do you want to come in ?" Gaara said stepping aside to allow Naruto entrance .

"Gaara ...I have good news , and bad news "

"I choose good " Gaara said dreading the bad , He hoped Naruto still loved him he hoped he didn't do anything bad

"well ... I have found a way to bring kakashi back ...but I have to leave ...for a year , tomorrow .."

Naruto said lowering his eyes . He still couldn't believe he was going to leave his precious red head.

"What ? "

"I said -"

"I heard what you said ...you are leaving me ?tomorrow ? why ? " Gaara asked , he sat down he had to give his brain time to think all this through .

"I am so sorry , I'm not really leaving you , just think of this as a ...vacation ?" Naruto put his arm around Gaara , he knew this would be hard for him .

" I don't want a vacation from you ...I love you ..." Gaara took Naruto's hand in his , and looked into Naruto's eye's . Gaara didn't want Naruto to leave but if Naruto wanted it then He would live with it , he would live with the emptiness every day ...as long as Naruto promised to come back .

"Do you promise to come back to me no matter what ? "

"I ..."

"please say yes ..."

"I promise I will come back to you ...no matter what " Naruto said he leaned down and kissed his trembling Gaara's lips **I love you so , so much ...**

Gaara felt the tension grow between them , each wanted what was supposed to come after kissing , and neither knew how to say they wanted it . Gaara took the lead and led Naruto back into his room .

"Gaara ..."

"Sshh ..." Gaara said slipping Naruto's shirt over his head . Naruto shuddered as the air touched his bare skin . Gaara rubbed his hands along Naruto's lean muscular chest . Naruto took Gaara's face into his hands and looked into his eyes tears were forming in his loved ones eye's ...all because of him . Gaara looked away and laid Naruto on his bed ...he ran his hand down the length of Naruto's chest and unzipped Naruto . Naruto moved to get comfortable . Gaara grabbed Naruto's 'Love ' muscle and took it in his mouth ...All of it , it felt so big . Gaara rocked back and forth he licked and sucked , Gaara hoped he was doing this right .

"nnnn...ahhh...ohh...mmmmmm!! Stop , no don't stop ...nnhhnn" Naruto thrust himself in and out in tune with Gaara , He grabbed at the pillow beside him and used it to cover his face , He screamed his pleasure into the pillow over and over again . Gaara could feel Naruto's body responding to the way he touched him , and Naruto kept making the hottest noises . Naruto could feel himself swell , he arched his back instinctively and came in Gaara's mouth ...-oops ...-

"Oh my gosh I am ...so sorry ..." Was all Naruto could say but it was Muffled because he still had the pillow on his face , and at that moment he was glad that pillow was covering his face because he could tell he had the biggest stupidest grin on his face ...and he liked it .

Naruto felt the pillow being lifted away and felt Gaara lift his head to kiss him . Gaara was half on half off Naruto with a leg over Naruto's torso . Naruto tried to pull away so he could apologize properly but Gaara wouldn't allow him too . Gaara was kissing Naruto with such force Naruto could hardly keep up with him . He just kinda laid there taking everything Gaara had to give ...and loving it . Gaara wanted to be inside Naruto he wanted to feel his body grind against his loved ones. The two boy's ripped each other's clothes off so fast it looked like it was raining cloth .

Gaara turned Naruto over and lubricated him slowly he adjusted Naruto again to his size he watched as Naruto moaned in pleasure .He then slowly worked his way into the other boy who was melting under Gaara's influence . Gaara had heard Kankuro talk about something and wanted to try it with Naruto ...Naruto had expected Gaara to do it 'doggy style '

so he was semi surprised when Gaara pulled Naruto onto his 'lap ' and began the up and down motion . Gaara worked Naruto into a frenzy by this , he was whispering naughty things into his ear , and kissing his neck , back , head . Gaara also eventually worked his hand around Naruto's shaft enforcing double pleasure...at the same time all that was going on ...Naruto was so aroused he was screaming for Gaara to stop but wanting more . Gaara felt himself come three times in a row before he thought he was done but he wasn't because as soon as Naruto moved to get off him he wanted more ...

"Gaara !! you ...Bastard , this feel's too good ... I don't want to leave " Naruto groaned

Gaara felt himself coming and screamed at he top of his lungs as he arched into Naruto's overheated body . Gaara pulled himself out of Naruto and the two boy's lay in bed each as closely wrapped around each other as possible. Gaara didn't want Naruto to leave , he wanted the whole night to last forever ."Naruto ...I love you , so very very much " Gaara whispered into the ear of the already sleeping boy . Gaara wiped a bead of sweat from Naruto's brow before it fell into Naruto's half open eye .

x

x

x

x

x

x

Gaara leaned closer too Naruto and kissed his forehead , He really really wanted Naruto to stay with him . Gaara stared at the blonde who was cuddling next to him , what did Naruto see in him ? Gaara felt so alone even though he was next to his precious person , he was alone because he knew that tomorrow he was going to be all alone just like the way he was before Naruto came along .

-Damn - Gaara thought, he had Naruto right there ...and all he could do was long for the day he was coming back ...even though he hadn't even left yet .

Naruto wasn't good at good-bye so he had made sure he was long gone before Gaara got back from the bathroom . He left a note with Kankuro and wished Temari and them a good time .

"Hey fox ..lets go find Jiraiya so we can go ...you already talked to him right ?" Naruto yapped as soon as he entered the door .

"What no 'Honey I'm home ?' " Light yawned , He stretched out and sat up .

"Shut up you stupid fox ...I happen to be a little irritated at you ..If you hadn't noticed" Naruto said folding his arms and turning his head to the side . He went to his room and packed , he could still feel everywhere Gaara had touched him and he wanted nothing more then to Have Gaara holding him tightly in his arm's , But it wasn't going to happen so he got over it and threw stuff more fiercely into his pack **. Damn , damn , damn **Naruto thought with every thing he threw into the backpack.

"I talked to Jiraiya and he has agreed , since he has nothing better to do " Light said sitting next to Naruto's leg which kept coming dangerously close to his tails ..Light just watched Naruto shove thing after thing into his back-pack.

"So where do I meet him ? " Naruto paused for a second too gulp down a glass of stale water that was next to his bed from before he left on his mission.

"He said he would come to get you " Light smirked , He had just caught a feeling from his boy , that of Desire **...what does he want so badly ?** Light would have guessed ramen had he not known better , Naruto wanted something from someone ...but what and who ?

"ok ...so when the hell is he coming ?" Asked Naruto getting Irritated .

"I have no clue ...oh he is here " Light said rushing to the door to get away from the 'anger' ridden Naruto. Naruto opened the door and Jiraiya was indeed there with his pack ...

**I didn't even knock how did he know I was here ?**

"Lets go " Naruto said emotionlessly

"How are you going to carry that pack it is so ...HUUUGEEE !!" Jiraiya said pointing at the WAY over packed ...pack .

"If I were you I would leave him alone ...he has been kinda emotional , lately " Light whispered out of Naruto's earshot .

"I heard THAT ...And no I haven't ...stupid fox " Naruto whined .

**How the hell did he hear that ? **Thought light

**are too **Sassed Jiraiya

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto followed Jiraiya the whole way asking retarded questions like 'are we there yet ?...how about now ? ...now ?...now ?...how about now ?' every few minutes .

And Jiraiya just simmered in his anger the whole time , until about the 100th time Naruto asked that. "NOOOOO ...I mean ...no , not yet " Jiraiya said correcting his tone because of a glare a certain nine tailed fox gave him **I have to remember what that stupid fox told me , 'you better be nice to him or I will tell him how to perform the , neutering Jutsu '...Is that even a real Jutsu ?**Jiraiya asked himself . Jiraiya turned around and gave Naruto a package

"Don't open this yet " he said .

Naruto wondered what Gaara was doing right then ...Hopefully not another boy .

Naruto cringed at the thought of Gaara betraying him **He wouldn't do that ...he loves me , right?**

Naruto lay in his thoughts until he realised he was hearing something ...

Naruto concentrated on that sound , It was ...Rain ? But it wasn't raining ...

"Hey Jiraiya ?"

"sshh...we are in a Genjutsu , we have passed that rock that looks like a boob four times .."

"You would be one to notice that , wouldn't you ?" Light said anxious , He still hadn't gotten back all his strength yet .

"okayyyyy ...but does anyone notice the sound of a slight drizzle ? " Naruto asked still captivated by the sound of falling rain.

**How can he hear that ...only S-classed Jounin's can hear the actual sound of chakra being used ...I just learned that trick about a year ago...How the hell is he suppressing his Chakra , unless it isn't to its full strength yet , But in that case ...He will be stronger then me ... **Thought Jiraiya

"Release !" Shouted Naruto ,and an extreme shot of chakra shot out of him and attacked the Ninja who were advancing on them ...

**Holy shit his Mere chakra is lethal **Thought Jiraiya staring open mouthed at the dead Ninja's who Were sound village _**élite**_ ninja .

"Hey why did you do that Jiraiya? killing is wrong!" Naruto yelled completely unaware that he was the one who had done the damage .Light just stared at his boy , he was starting to feel a little jealousy coming from ...he couldn't tell the difference between the two , Jiraiya chakra signature was so similar to Naruto's he couldn't pick out the different emotions .Chakra carries emotions out of the body when they are strong , That is how Light is usually able to know how people feel , Because he picks up their chakra signatures and feelings that come along with them. But he couldn't tell the difference ...does that mean ...no That would be impossible , right ?

Naruto started to drag Jiraiya towards the steadily closer mountain .

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well this is home !! " Jiraiya said sweeping his hand's in a wide motion .

"This is your home ?" Naruto said , he was staring at a cave .

"Yeah , why ?" Jiraiya asked stepping closer to the cave . "I am a mountain hermit , retard "

"Well yeah but you live ..in ...a cave?" Naruto asked also stepping closer to the mouth of the cave .

"Just joking " Jiraiya said he walked a little farther down to a huge bush . he pushed his way through and didn't return .

"where did he go ?" Light asked

"Right beyond that bush ...is a house , small but adequate " Naruto said Walking forward .

**How the hell is he doing that ?** Light wondered , He didn't even sense the house .

Naruto was circling the house inspecting it ...It was small , Grey , UGLY, but all in all it would suffice for what he needed it to be used for .

"Light , Naruto , come in my humble abode, but don't touch that box! it has my very important...err... research papers and... stuff " Jiraiya said moving to allow the boy and fox enter his house , he shut the door and the house was swallowed by complete darkness .

Naruto shivered as he was reminded of Kakashi's house ...**Damn why am I such a cry baby ?**Naruto thought as he felt a tear slide down his face . Naruto felt a soft hand wipe away the lone tear that was sliding down his face .

"Jiraiya ? " Naruto said as he noticed it was his sensei who had brushed his tear away .

"Don't worry ...He is coming back ...I know you can do it , If anyone can , you can." Jiraiya was smiling but Naruto could tell he was breaking into a million pieces . Naruto reached up and

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

a/n whell this is the first part of my re-write I hope you ike it and I hope it is etter than the first 


	2. second part

A/n whoot second part of my re-write. hope you like it.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

X

X

X

X

X

X

wiped away the tear's that were falling from his friends face . Naruto was going to be a complete wreck without having Gaara with him and he didn't want Jiraiya to be a complete wreck too ...

"I'm sorry ...lets start our training with a pact ok ?...We will become stronger by the time we are done , emotionally , physically , and mentally ...we will learn so much that when we go back we will be completely different ..." Naruto said he shook Jiraiya hand

**He is such a good Kid I am so proud of my **... Jiraiya cut off his thought because Naruto was begging him to teach him something already

"Ok , the first step is to learn to control your chakra , And to be able to use it as a weapon is what will come from complete control " Jiraiya said sitting across from Naruto .

"So how do I control it ?" Naruto asked his attention focused on his sensei .Jiraiya looked at the kid in front of him , his hair falling over his face messier then usual , his cerulean eye's staring intently at him full of curiosity , the whiskers on his cheeks twitched with silent intensity ... He looked so much like his mother and not at all like his father ...

"Ok we start with a 5 step exercise you see these balloons in my hands ? focus you chakra in _your_ palms then when it is visible try pushing your chakra out of your palms and at the balloons in mine ...ok ?" Jiraiya sat back not at all expecting Naruto to be able to do this yet ...as usual everyone underestimates the blonde kids...

Naruto imagined that his palms were filled with little Gaara's and he was lending each of them some chakra , he imagined them becoming so filled with chakra that they were glowing ...blue , he just picked a random color , Naruto opened one eye and saw Jiraiya relaxing , He reached out with his Chakra and tickled him under the chin and watched as his sensei laughed and then trip out when he realised there was no one out there .

"H-H-How the hell did you do that ?" Jiraiya finally said after he got a hold of himself .

"What do you mean ?, its easy , watch this !" Naruto used his chakra to pick up the balloons his sensei had dropped in his surprise . Naruto picked them up and inserted his chakra and imagined they were the shape of little miniature , Gaara's !

**Holy cow ...he is much stronger then I thought ...ok next step **

Naruto felt a surge of chakra and his balloon's popped

"oops ..." Naruto said picking up the pieces of balloon and trying to put them back together like a kid who just broke their favorite toy .

"Sorry I broke you balloons " Naruto said handing the pieces over to his sensei .

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sasuke , why did you let him live ?" Kabuto asked the dark haired kid who was staring out a window watching the rain fall from the sky .

"Why ? because , he is my friend , my special person ..you wouldn't understand how it works between us , " Sasuke propped his head against the cool window , to tell the truth he didn't even 

really know what was going on between them ...He didn't love him , they were friends . right that was all, right ? right ? ...He didn't know .

"How do you know ? ...I love someone but ...He doesn't have the same feelings for me ...I hate myself for being so weak to feel , pain but that is what I feel Here ..." Kabuto placed his hand on his heart , he sat by Sasuke and leaned against the window too , It felt so soothing against his hot skin , He closed his eyes and let the water from the window fall across his face streaking as though he was crying ... and he was because he knew that the love he had for his friend , his boss , his leader was never going to be reciprocated and he knew his love would lay doormat forever never to be noticed , alone , was how he would be forever and always ...alone with no one to love him back. "Kabuto ...who is it that you love ? " Sasuke asked his underling , He was superior to Kabuto because Orochimaru had put him in charge of him a week ago ...He had no idea why though .

"Actually I ...don't want to talk about it " Kabuto said wiping his eyes . He sat up and went to leave , but Sasuke grabbed him and pulled him back down .

"Tell me ...please . I wont make fun of you ...I promise " Now Sasuke was very interested and He wanted to know who this boy was that had made Kabuto love him .

" Well ...uh never mind I don't want to talk about it ..." Kabuto said again he tried to pull away from Sasuke , But he was holding on to tight .

"Oh come on , tell me ..please , please , please , please ,p-" Sasuke begged , and begged , and begged and finally Kabuto answered , Sasuke was so close to Kabuto's face that Kabuto was afraid to move .

" you " Kabuto whispered and then tried to get away again this time out of embarrassment rather then pain .

"What did you say ?...sorry I couldn't hear you ..." Sasuke said scooting closer , unaware of the predicament he was putting Kabuto in . Kabuto scooted away but found he was against a wall .

**Shit ...I can't tell him , he will hate me ...but what do I say ? 'Sasuke you are the one I love , the one I fantasize about , will you be my boyfriend? ' ...That sounds so stupid ...why am I so stupid ? **Kabuto asked himself ...

"I ...I like ...well , I like you !" Kabuto shouted then he pushed Sasuke off him and ran to his room. **Please don't hate me Sasuke ...I am sorry **Kabuto shut his door and sat in front of it .

Kabuto hoped beyond hope that Sasuke didn't hate him , that all he wanted .

"Sasuke...I am sorry I hope you can forgive me ..." Kabuto whispered into the air he touched his face and wished he looked more attractive , he wished he was different , he wished he was able to tell Sasuke that he didn't love him so he wouldn't feel the pain inside , that he was feeling , he didn't ever plan to tell him , It just happened .

"Kabuto ? you don't need to be sorry ...I understand how you feel ...I don't hate you , I just , can't love because my heart , Is not mine to love with It does not listen to me , I am sorry " Sasuke said into the door of his Friend , his comrade , his superior ...Sasuke figured that anyone with the capacity to love was far more important then someone who Didn't know how to love . How come he had to hurt everybody... he hated it , he was evil and no one as sweet as Kabuto should love someone like him ...Sasuke felt that he was not good for him .

"I ...see ... so you hate me , right ?" Kabuto asked dreading the response.

"I could never hate you ...I just could never love you as much as you love me ...Do you see ? " Sasuke asked , he placed his hand on the door and leaned against it ...He didn't want to hurt Kabuto .

"I could love for both of us ...If that is ok with you" Kabuto hoped he wanted Sasuke to be in his arms he wanted to make him feel the love that he had for him , He wanted him to be the only one by his side when he died ...How could he be strong knowing that he didn't have his love beside him?

"I don't know what to say ..." Sasuke leaned against the door he felt a tug and realised he was falling forward . Kabuto was holding Sasuke in his arm's ..sooner then he realized it .

Kabuto looked down and took advantage of the situation and held on tight to his fantasy that was looking up into his eyes .

"I have never been this close to anyone , I want to spend the rest of my life with you ." Kabuto leaned down and kissed Sasuke on his slightly parted lips...

Sasuke kissed back he felt something growing inside him , It felt like butterflies in his stomach and then grew into something that made him want to turn away and smile , smile , smile and smile he wanted to smile right then ...and he did , right then he could feel how much Kabuto loved him and it made him love him too , so Sasuke just stood there allowing Kabuto to hold him and to run his fingers through his hair , Sasuke was content to be touching him .

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Gaara sat next to Temari and asked "Why did he leave so soon ?"

"He said he isn't good with good-bye's "Temari said cuddling Gaara , She was so mad at Naruto for leaving like that **Just wait until he get's back...** Temari imagined several different way's to cause Naruto pain .

"I guess I just wish he would have said goodbye , I don't know what to do , now that I am alone ." Gaara stood up and left the house , It was raining ...Gaara went to the first place they kissed , He sat on a park bench and let the rain fall onto his face , his eye's staring unblinking up into the sky .Gaara just watched the rain fall into his eye's welcoming the pain as if it were an old friend .

"Gaara , what are you doing ? " Asked Ino she sat next to the unblinking emotional wreck .

"What does it look like I'm doing ?" snapped Gaara , he wanted to be alone and this girl just had to come up and talk to him .**Bitch** Gaara thought .

"It looks like you are hurting yourself " Ino said putting her hand over his eyes .

"Go away !! " Gaara shouted shoving her hand away so he could cause himself some more pain "Why are you doing that to yourself ? Wow you are really taking this hard ..."Ino said sitting back .

"Shut up ...If you are going to sit there Then you better be really quiet" Gaara said staring into the grey sky wishing He had Naruto right beside him so he could rest his head on his shoulder . Gaara retreated into his thoughts **. Naruto ...Come back to me , soon , Please ...I need to see your face to see your smile , I need you with me to be strong , I need you so much ...damn I am to weak **

Ino scooted closer .

Gaara scooted away from her . She scooted closer again , and again he scooted away.

"Get the hell away from me you old hag ..." Gaara said standing up and leaving her there to freeze her ass off , he went home.

It took Naruto several tries(six days) but he finally got the hang of inserting his chakra into the balloons , and being able to control it and not have the balloons pop .

"Look Jiraiya I got it , see ? I can do it ...aren't you proud of me ?" Naruto said showing his speechless sensei.

"Wow ...Yes I am , very proud" Jiraiya was glad that Naruto was on his side .

**that took me a month ...and he has nearly mastered it in under a week**

Naruto went to show Light , he tripped and the balloon popped in his face .

"You bastard !! I'll show you !! " Naruto screamed and threw his chakra in waves at the balloon shreds , he created a big crater in the ground ..Oops... Was all the blonde haired child said as he stood there staring at a four foot deep hole in the ground.

"Umm...Jiraiya come clean up your mess...retard " Naruto turned around and ran away from the hole .

**What are we going to do about his temper ? ...I think we are most definitely , screwed **Light had seen what happened and was stunned , because at that exact moment Naruto reminded him of the 4th god ...Raeme , Had he possibly gained the strength of a god ? If so he would need to control his anger , the 4th god Raeme was said to have been banned from using his power's because he couldn't control his anger and in his anger he had created , Kyuubi , A.K.A light .

Naruto ran to the lake that was near by . He stood staring at the water , the calm water He wished he could be water so that he would never have to deal with the pain he felt inside him ...He had only left Gaara the other day but to Naruto the day felt like a year when he was not near His loved one .

Naruto just looked into his reflection , he heard two people laughing and hid behind a tree ...Two boys were wading into the lake , He saw them playing around laughing splashing having fun and he couldn't take it . Naruto left , he left and ran up a tree near Jiraiya home , his home .

"Well what are we going to do if he has reached that level already ?" Naruto heard Jiraiya say .

"We have to make sure he doesn't over react to anger ...or he could end up killing someone . "

"But how do we do that ?" Jiraiya asked again

Naruto crept closer to the two talking inside the house . He wanted to know what they were going to do to someone .

"Well , Naruto will have to get a powerful Jutsu put on him so that he can't experience any emotions-" Naruto didn't hear the rest of what Light was saying If he had heard , what happened next wouldn't have happened at all ...

"What ? " Naruto exploded he stormed into the house threw the window . Naruto rushed his sensei and Light who were huddled together in a corner .

"How dare you even think about that ? Y-You foul excuse for a human being !" Naruto slammed his sensei against the wall , actually he threw him through it .

"And you ? You were supposed to be my friend ...What is wrong with me ? why does everyone either hate me or wish to betray me ?" Naruto felt his anger rising he felt his chakra grow stronger and he turned to the baffled fox demon .

"You want to know what it is like to be a human ? You want to know what it is like to betrayed and hurt and disappointed well here you go ...Bastard "Naruto channeled his chakra and transformed the fox , into a human .

Light felt his skin tightening , stretching . He felt his fur disappear and his bones crack and stretch to accommodate his new form

"ARGGHH " Light screamed but it cracked and his voice changed it was weaker , Lighter , softer and more childish . Light felt cold , he went from having fur to being bare naked in an instant and was feeling the after shock when he realized Naruto was standing over him and staring at him as though he was a small child and he had hit him ...had he ? Not physically but mentally what he had just done to Light was more than a slap , It was like a punch and Naruto was sorry he had done it all. Naruto stared down at the Boy about his age who was shivering in 

the cold , Who was staring up at Naruto with pure fear in his eyes . His Bright green hair wet with sweat ...What had he done?

Naruto knelt down and picked the boy up , Bridal style . Naruto rushed him into his room and Began to cloth the young boy who was still staring wide eyed and unblinking . Naruto dug threw his clothes and found a way to big t-shirt that he didn't even remember packing . He went over to Light and tugged it on over his head . Light didn't move a muscle he liked having Naruto fussing over him . Naruto then got a pair of boxers and put them on the still unmoving boy . Naruto felt bad about doing that to him , he had lost his temper ...He really was a bad kid . Naruto dug through his bag again and found a pair of his orange pants , he sized Light up and decided that they should fit so he began to put them on him when he remembered Jiraiya . Naruto forgot about the pants and ran out the hole he had made in the wall he had to find his sensei , He hoped he wasn't dead ...

"Jiraiya ? ...I-I am sorry ..I didn't mean to hurt you .." Naruto knelt over the limp figure of his sensei ...he wasn't breathing What had he done ? Jiraiya was dead ...And it was because of him all because of him ...

Naruto did everything wrong , He was a failure and he had killed the last person to teach him how to revive someone ...why ? why ? why did he have such a bad temper .

_**"My child why are you crying ?" **_A heavenly figure asked she was cloaked in pure light and she was descending from the sky .

"Because ...I killed him , he was important to me ...and I killed him " Naruto said to the angelic like woman .

_**"Do not cry , my child for if you want something enough and for the right reason's then it is already yours ..is it not ?" **_The woman said placing a hand on Naruto's shoulder she reached inside of him and gave a tug inside of him . Naruto felt his heart grow light he felt himself rising up to the sky then he stopped ...His arms stretched out to each side of their own accord . Naruto felt extreme pain and then he felt ...nothing , no pain , no pleasure , nothing ...Was he dying ?

The woman entered Naruto and fixed his emotional chaos but she could not leave , she was stuck in the young boy ..He was her charge , she had been sent to fix him , she was the 10th goddess Thyme and she was stuck in a 15 year olds body being surpresed just like Kyuubi ...Damn life don't get any worse does it , besides the fact that he was now a boy who could give birth ...Snap guess it can ...oh well 'Life's a bitch then you die ' .

Naruto slowly drifted to the ground he felt better , different but better .

"Jiraiya ...I am calling the spirit that belongs to this body back to the world of living mortals.. " Naruto felt himself glow with power .

_**"Who do you think you are summoning a spirit that is rightfully mine ? with no proper body for it to enter even ?" **_A cold rasping voice said that reminded Naruto of dead things .

"what do you mean ? cant I use this one " Naruto said pointing to Jiraiya lifeless form .

_**"no my child I am afraid you cannot "**_

"why ?"

_**"Because ... it sustained to much damage and has used it's life force already " **_

"ok ..who are you ?" Naruto asked , He realised the voice was coming from inside him .

_**"I am Thyme the 10th goddess the Goddess of birth and emotional equality ...simply put I can give the gift to be with child , and then give you the Emotional stability to deal with it ."**_

"Then why the hell are you in me ?" Naruto asked calmly .

_**"to give you emotional stability , simply put ..So you don't kill anyone."**_

"well your a little late aren't you ?"

__

_**"Shut up ...I was talking , now as I was saying ... who do you think-"**_

_**"Excuse me ? I said to just give me the damn soul , before I decide to shove your foot so far up your ass it comes out you damn mouth ...NOW!!" Thyme said to the demon .**_

_**"fine ...bitch " The demon said allowing the soul to pass .**_

_**"What did you say to me ?" Thyme said **_

_**"N-Nothing Ma'am ...you still need a body to put it in "**_

"Oh I know what to use ..." Naruto said taking back the control of his body.

Naruto let the gate to the alternate universe close after Jiraiya's soul was out .

Naruto ran to a tree and picked a fairly large log to use . He forced his chakra into it and began to shape out a younger 30 year old Jiraiya ...heh.

Naruto brought it to life and then stuffed Jiraiya's soul into it ...He say back and looked at his MUCH younger sensei ...Shift to life , stutter and sit up the first thing he said was .

"DUM DE DADE DA DUM DE DADE DA ...SHIT where the hell- oh yeah " He looked at Naruto and stole a look at the boy standing behind him ...**Who the hell is that ?...Naruto seems more femine ...what the hell happened ...aren't I supposed to be dead ? **Jiraiya spotted his lifeless body laying a few feet away ...And ran to it a bit wobbly and looking much like a young deer .

"What the hell ..Where am I if I'm right here ...ok that makes no sense , And why the hell do I feel like singing 'Roses are red ' ? " Jiraiya said pulling the clothes from his old body to clothe his new body ...

Jiraiya sat down ..he was a little tired .

"Dum de dade da , dum de dade da , dum de dade da ...DONT TAKE MY ROSES AWAAAAAAAAY ...the only thing he said was dum de dade ,da dum de dade, da dum de dade da, MY ROSES ARE RED ...ok enough of that ...Did you revive me ? " Jiraiya asked the stunned Naruto who was staring at his childish sensei ...

"ummm...oh , yeah , listen about the whole accidently killing you thing , sorry " Naruto said squatting down next to his sensei ...should he call him that ..probably .

"Oh yeah and there is another little thing you should know ...I accidently transformed Light into a lettuce head ...accidently " Naruto said pointing over his shoulder

"You mean that kid is the thousands of years old Kyuubi ?" Jiraiya said pointing over Naruto's shoulder . He leaned forward and poked Naruto to make sure he was real .

Naruto spun around and looked , he saw Light staring at him brushing his hair and washing his face with a washcloth .

"Yeah ...you know he looks kinda cute with green hair ...I guess" Naruto said standing up . He ran over to the dazed Light who was brushing the same spot over and over . Naruto took the brush and did it he correct way .

_**"So this is what the almighty Kyuubi has been reduced to ? A child ? " **_Thyme asked Naruto .

_"It was my fault ..and Isn't exactly a child ..he is a teenager ." Naruto replied _

Naruto took a pan of water and threw it at light and watched as his friend was jolted back to reality.

"What the hell was that for ?" Light asked sputtering as the water cascaded down his face

"Oops ..I tripped " Naruto said Innocently ...as he hid the pan behind him.

"whatever , where are the towels you old fart ?" Light asked Jiraiya .

"You don't need one right now ...Naruto call back Kakashi , Now , please ? you have too I need him ...please " Jiraiya grabbed Naruto and begged him .

"I-I ok ..but stand back ..." Naruto agreed that Jiraiya did need Kakashi ...so he finished what he had started when he brought Jiraiya back .

"Kakashi Hatake...I call you from the depths of where you are , come back to the world of the living Mortals I call you come and gain again the life you once lived ..." Naruto said he heard a rip and then he saw Kakashi's soul struggling to come back , But because he had been dead for awhile it would prove to be a struggle .

_**"let him go you stupid demon ..give my child what he wants or I will - "**_

_**"what ? talk me to death ...ooohhh so scary " The demon pulled harder **_

_**"let him go ...she is the 10th goddess ,Thyme "**_

x

x

x

x

x

x

"_**And what do I care? "**_ A demon said

Naruto concentrated on bringing Kakashi back he concentrated on being able to touch his sensei.. -come on ..come on ..I can do this - Naruto thought over again . Now both the demons were pulling on Kakashi and Naruto was losing the battle .

"Why…don't ..you ..want .. to let ..go ?" Naruto managed to ask

"_**this would be our second soul we lost today**_ , _**and besides he has been here awhile**_ _**."**_ the demons answered .

Naruto yanked harder but he still couldn't manage to take Kakashi back and his energy was being depleted at an alarming rate .

"I cant , I have to let go " Naruto said he looked at Jiraiya and was surprised to see him nod in agreement . Naruto turned to look back at Kakashi's soul and remorsefully let him go….. "I am sorry .."he whispered falling back onto the grass .

"light , can you carry him ?"Jiraiya asked the younger boy

"yeah , I think so " light bent down and grabbed the exhausted fair-haired adolescent .

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"when do you think he will wake up?" light asked Jiraiya who was working on the six by six hole in the wall.

"here let me get that for you …" Naruto sat up and shoved a bit of Chakra into the wall , he watched as wood and paint took shape then he watched as the wall fixed itself .

"now" Jiraiya answered the question that Light had asked with a smile .

"wow …." Light said standing up and watching the Chakra at work ….

"Jiraiya ..I am sorry that I couldn't help Kakashi yet "Naruto said uncovering himself and leaving the room . Naruto had to think , so he went to the lake , again . Naruto sat down near the bank and picked a handful of grass , he sat and watched as the pieces grass he let fall were being flung into the air. Naruto looked up into the sky and wished that Gaara was there , if he stared at the sky long enough he could kind of see Gaara's face in the clouds .

"Gaara ….I wish you were here right now " Naruto sat up and thought about getting into the water , when he saw his reflection he changed his mind . In the frantic chaos that had happened earlier his eye patch had come off and Naruto could see his eerie eye staring back at him ghostly and unblinking , Naruto also saw his long and jagged scar that cut across his cheek . Naruto splashed the water and ran away . He had to find his bandaging before anyone else saw him .

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"so he will be back in a year …right? " Gaara asked Temari

"yes a year " Temari answered for the eighth time she cuddled up to shikimaru and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Temari …not right now " shikimaru said gently pushing her off of him , he didn't want Gaara to feel lonely .

"its ok , I have to go anyways …" Gaara had made up his mind he was going to find Naruto .

Gaara stood outside his door and looked into the sky... his hair flung this way and that in the wind and a small wet intruder slipped down his cheek.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto rummaged around his pack and the only thing he found to cover his face was Kakashi's mask , and the package that Jiraiya had given him when they were walking to the house .Naruto sat on his bed and opened it . It was a mask just like Kakashi's only newer and a roll of blue bandages to wrap his arm in .After Naruto put his newly acquired clothing on he looked around for a mirror ..and didn't find one so he headed back to the lake ,narrowly avoiding Jiraiya .

Naruto hesitated to look down at his reflection . he didn't want to look because he was afraid of what he would see ….When he did he saw a miniature Kakashi staring back only he was in an orange jumper suit and had blonde hair .

"when I get you back you will have to pay for a year of my ramen …..bastard "Naruto said wondering if he would ever get him back . Naruto practiced with his Chakra and soon he had the lake swirling around in a counterclockwise motion . Naruto was just staring until he realized someone was watching him ..he peered off into the distant and saw …Gaara …no it couldn't be , could it ? Naruto stood up and raced forward .

Gaara was staring at a boy who looked like kakashi but with blonde hair , the boy might be able to tell him where Naruto was but he didn't have the guts to talk to him . then the boy stood up and started to haul ass toward him **oh shit **Was the only thing Gaara thought before he was smashed into the ground , he was being kissed by someone he didn't even know .

Gaara pushed the boy off and stood up to defend himself . Gaara stared and then he realized that it was Naruto .

"Naruto ? Is that you ?" Gaara said rushing forward to help Naruto up . He was right it was Naruto and his body Immediately went crazy , he needed to be inside Naruto he wanted him , he needed him …NOW . **Shukaku what the hell is going on ? **Gaara asked his demon .

**Lets just say you are in …heat ..and you must do it now** Shukaku replied slightly laughing at the way his boy reacted . Gaara looked at his body and saw that he was aroused ….he looked up and saw that Naruto was also looking at his 'package' , and smiling

"Umm….. I am in heat …sorry " Gaara said blushing and trying to push his man muscle down .

Naruto looked at his Gaara , struggling to control himself , he wanted to hold him …so he did , and Naruto pulled Gaara forward and hugged him . Naruto took in the smell of 'his ' Gaara he smelled like strawberry shampoo and an odd , yet delicious smell …Naruto took a deeper breath and just allowed Gaara to do the rest …..

Gaara kissed Naruto's neck and then his ear lobe whispering 'I love you' as he did so .

Gaara pulled down Naruto's mask he liked to see his face ,his eye and his scar made no never mind to Gaara Naruto was the most beautiful thing in the world to him. Gaara traced a finger along Naruto's scar he watched as Naruto flinched but he kept touching it , until Naruto pulled Gaara down to the forest floor .

"I want you right now " he said he looked at Gaara and motioned for him to take his clothes off .

Gaara obeyed readily and was done so fast he was left slightly dizzy . When Gaara looked back at Naruto and gasped he had a hard on , and he was jutting out . Gaara looked Naruto in the eye and saw pure lust ..**ooohhh …yummy **Shukaku thought .

_**wow he is set well … he looks fully able to take on a horse …and please it . **_Thyme thought turning away , she figured it would be polite to not watch , even though she would feel it .

Gaara drew Naruto in and straddled him he was so ready …. Naruto moaned he smiled sexily and the races were on...

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto looked at the heavily panting Gaara and the clothes strewn about .

"Did you hear that ? get your clothes on …" Naruto said pulling himself out of Gaara . Naruto rushed to pull his clothes on . Gaara startled at how quick that was did what he was told and hopped into a tree . He watched Naruto struggle to pull his mask on and finally managed to get it on before Jiraiya entered the clearing .

Naruto managed to get his mask on before Jiraiya entered the clearing .

"what ….I thought I heard something .." Jiraiya said suspiciously .

"Nope …nothing here , just me the lake , tree's and grass " Naruto said attempting to control his breathing . (he was still huffing and puffing from …well you can guess it obviously wasn't from the trees and grass)

"well I see you finally found your presents . " Jiraiya said moving to sit near the lake .

Naruto motioned for Gaara to go ….Gaara left but he didn't like it .

"sensei …about the whole , accidentally killing you thing …I lost my temper and it wont happen again ." Naruto said sitting next to his sensei .

looonnngggg silence

"sensei?" Naruto asked

"Naruto … we need to talk …." Jiraiya said looking at the unmoving lake .

"about what ? ….I said I was sorry .." Naruto said he tried to look Jiraiya in the eye but he was avoiding eye contact .

"I know who your father is ……" Jiraiya sad he looked at Naruto's shocked face .

"W-Who ? " Naruto asked sounding similar to an owl .

"well you see I am your dad ….and when I first came to Konoha I met a lovely lady her name was Soma we had a miscarriage and then we had Katrina , later we had you , Katrina lives in the village of illusions where she is ichikage …and well here you are all alone , I am sorry , I was such a bad father please forgive me ….." Jiraiya stated . he hugged his son fiercely and then let him go .

"where is my mom ? " Was all Naruto could ask .

"she died giving birth to you ….and she is buried in Konoha . "Jiraiya replied .

"What does Katrina look like ? " Naruto asked , he was still stunned and the questions were piling up .

"She has black hair with green tips , she has green eye's and she overall is a very beautiful girl …I am proud to be her father . " Jiraiya said putting his hand on Naruto's shoulder .

**ok so , I have a legendary Sannin for a father , an Ichikage for a sister ..and a dead mom …. wow , what a nice surprise ….**

"sooo …..dad " Naruto said

"don't call me that " Jiraiya said looking at his son .

"why?" Naruto asked , he was really tempted to just start spouting off random words …he was really happy for some reason .

__

_**-uh oh .. I think he is pregnant ….uh oh he is -gulp- - **_thyme thought …she forgot to tell him that pregnancy was a side affect …..

"_**umm… Naruto .. I should probably tell you something "thyme attempted to say **_

_**-not right now .. thyme … I am busy - Naruto said to her **_

_**-look boy , if I have something to say I will say it , now listen to me and listen to me good , I am the goddess of birth …- she stated **_

_**-and I care why ?- Naruto asked . **_

Jiraiya was watching as Naruto screwed up his face and concentrated , as if listening , then he would screw up his face again as though he was replying . _**-because I am inside of you …and when you were with the fox what did you get to use ?- she asked .**_

_**-his Chakra - Naruto said bluntly . **_

_**-and since I am not a demon and I don't have really powerful Chakra …and I am a woman what do you use that is mine ?- Thyme asked patiently. **_

_**-your …head ?- Naruto was afraid he knew where this conversation was going ….**_

_**-my ….womb - Thyme answered .**_

_**-and that means what to me ?- Naruto asked again , he knew full well what that meant ….**_

_**-what did you just do ?with Gaara ..that is his name right ?- Thyme said .**_

_**-we had sex …so that means …I am ….pregnant ?- Naruto's worse fears confirmed when he felt her nod her head .**_

_**its impossible to get pregnant that quick... how would I even carry a child? Naruto yelled inside his head**_

_**well...I'm not to sure... I mean you probably couldn't carry the child to full term. but it could grow and mature regularly, I think that... the child would grow in my womb that is now inside you... but you would have to... thyme stopped **_

Jiraiya was about to pop Naruto in the head when he saw his eye's clear and he shouted

"you bitch!! " After that he fell over and stared at the sky for a while .

dead silence

"Jiraiya … what would happen if a boy was pregnant ?" Naruto asked .

"Its impossible "

"But what if it happened ?"

"It cant its impossible " Jiraiya repeated

"BUT WHAT IF IT DID HAPPEN ? " Naruto raised his voice .

"Well he would have to have a c-section …I guess " Jiraiya said leaning back .

"what would you do if I told you I was …pregnant ?"Naruto asked his 20 years younger father .

"why, is it something you are likely to say ? " Jiraiya asked Naruto suddenly interested .

"yes it is ….."Naruto replied he looked at Jiraiya

"Thyme ? are you in him ? did you do this ?To MY kid ?" Jiraiya asked suddenly sounding flustered .

"And what if I did ? what are you going to do about it ?"Thyme said using Naruto's body , she stood up and began to pace .

"thyme ? I though I got rid of you …you sassy old hag .." Jiraiya said standing up

"hag ? did you just call me hag ? well at least I'm not a -" Naruto cut her off and stopped pacing , it made him want to barf ….-great , I hope I don't get morning sickness …blah !-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

two weeks later

"so Naruto . " light said again rubbing the slightly larger stomach of the younger boy .

"don't do that !! " Naruto said slapping his hand away .

"will you two stop acting like children and get back to concentrating you Chakra on the bells ..."

Gaara had visited once after the occasion but Naruto didn't tell him about their soon-to-be .

"but I just want to feel it .." Light whined , he was getting stronger and was becoming ever more insistent on touching Naruto's stomach .

"If I let you will you leave me alone ?" Naruto asked sighing .

Light's attitude improved and he agreed . He gently placed his hand on Naruto's stomach he was so shocked when he was sent a little wave of bright maroon Chakra that he nearly jumped out of his seat ….**what the hell was that ? **he wondered

"what's the matter ?" Naruto asked startled .

"n-n ..nothing …." Light said straightening up . Lights watched Naruto , HIS boy Not Thyme's settle down and begin to channel his Chakra . Light also channeled his only he focused his on the child , he wanted to see something , …… his suspicion was correct … the baby had just entered it's third month of pregnancy , that means Naruto could have the baby in a couple of weeks ….they should get back to Konoha and soon ….

"What are you doing light ?"Jiraiya asked one eyebrow raised .

"Nothing , I was just , ummm….."

"pay attention and listen closely ….today we are going to try to bring kakashi back but I want you to make his body just like Naruto made mine …ok ?"

"yes , I can do it .." Even though Light had Jiraiya beat by several thousand years , Jiraiya still treated him like a little kid

"ok Naruto begin your work ." Jiraiya said enthusiastically

Naruto felt his child kick and he became slightly nauseated .

"Kakashi Hatake I summon the soul who goes by that name to the living era of mortals …." Naruto concentrated his Chakra to open the portal between that of the living and that of the dead .

"_**you again ? wow ..you must really want to get this one back"**_ the demon from last time said

"he is mine " Naruto said calmly , he mentally pulled on kakashi and was surprised when he just came out with a 'pop'

x

x

x

x

x

Naruto stared as kakashi sputtered to life.

Jiraiya practically jumped on him and started to kiss him.

"Umm…. Can we please keep this G-rated? " Light asked covering his eyes like little kids do, so that his fingers were spread apart.

"Actually you shouldn't be moving right now, " Naruto said separating the two men.

Naruto told Jiraiya to help kakashi into the house … Jiraiya eagerly did so …

"So those two are..In love?" Light asked standing beside Naruto, the boy he had grown to understand the boy he had known since he was a baby.. His kit.

"Well I suppose so …yes I think they are in love…" Naruto said staring to enter the house. But was stopped by a trembling hand.

"What …is love?" Light asked looking into Naruto's eyes

"Well love is ….it is when you are with the person who makes you happy inside." Naruto said

Smiling he went inside.

**love...**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So Kabuto …"

"Just let me think "

"What's going on?"

"I am trying to THINK "

"So Kabuto …. "

"Oh my gosh what the hell do you want?" Kabuto gave up and shrieked.

"Well. I guess I was wondering, how's it going with you and Sasuke?" Orochimaru said.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Kabuto said rolling his eyes Orochimaru acted like his mom sometimes .

"Well I want to know …did he say yes,? Did he say no? Tell me!" Orochimaru's begged, He hoped up and down then immediately stopped …straightening up and calming himself …

"Fine … he didn't really answer but,..I guess he agreed, but he doesn't even look at me …I don't understand … " Kabuto said looking down

"Maybe, he doesn't know how to act …." Orochimaru said wondering why Sasuke was acting the way he was. Kabuto sat down and rubbed his face, he thought** maybe he really doesn't know how to act. …**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke didn't know what to do, he sat in his room all day except to eat, and even then he didn't look up … he thought he liked Kabuto but he couldn't describe his feelings …

Sasuke clasped his hands around his knees, he leaned against his headboard, and he thought over and over, was he… Gay? Was Sasuke Uchiha the last member of his clan gay? Sasuke relaxed he wasn't meaning to be rude he just wanted to think, alone, He sat up at the sound of a knock … it was considerably darker then when he last remembered it … he must have fallen asleep.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked opening the door

"Me, " Kabuto replied, he stuffed a foot in the door when Sasuke tried to shut it on him and pushed his way in.

"What do you want? " Sasuke asked, he stepped back and fell on the bed

"You … I want you, what do YOU want?" Kabuto asked pointing at Sasuke's chest accusingly

"I don't know "

"Do you want to be with me? Am I not good enough for you? What do you want?" Kabuto asked again, he took a step forward he saw Sasuke flinch **what the hell does he want from me? What the hell am I supposed to do?** Kabuto stopped, he saw a tear fall down Sasuke's cheek

**Sasuke crying…what did I do? **

"Kabuto, I don't know what to do … I don't know what to say. I…. please understand? " Sasuke said he flinched as Kabuto knelt down, he wasn't really good with touching, except that time when Kabuto and him accidentally embraced, and even then he had had a problem with the closeness

Even when he was with Sakura, after they were done he would role off and pretend nothing had happened.

"Sasuke … yes I will " Kabuto said stepping closer, but Sasuke flinched away.

Sasuke had to get air, he needed air and he needed it fast. He ran to his balcony and stared at the sky, Sasuke was claustrophobic.

"Sasuke? Why don't you like to be touched? " Kabuto said stepping closer to his friend.

He tried to embrace him but found himself being pushed over the edge of the five-story mansion that he owned. Sasuke stared at what he had done, he had pushed his friend over the edge, he stared as his friend flung his arms in all directions trying to stabilize himself, and finally he grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt and pulled himself up.

"Sasuke …. You almost hurt me.." Kabuto said breathing deeply he released Sasuke's shirt and went into the room …

"I'm sorry, I reacted wrongly …" Sasuke said, he knew he had hurt him emotionally, but not physically. He didn't mean to hurt him and now all he could think about was why he hadn't reacted …

"Don't you like me? At all …even just a little bit?" Kabuto asked his voice high pitched and ready to burst into tears, but he held them in and put on a strong face.

Sasuke turned to face him face to face .

"I don't know ok …. I don't know, now leave me alone " Sasuke said engaging Kabuto in a staring match, Kabuto looked away first.

"But Sasuke … I don't know what to do without you.." Kabuto said rushing forward, he pinned Sasuke against the wall.

"Kabuto, what are you doing, don't...d-d you... think.. t-this is a b-bit …" Sasuke stuttered leaning back. Of course he liked Kabuto, of course he liked being with him, he wanted to ACTUALLY be with him but first he had to get over his touching thing …and fast.

" Wonderful? " Kabuto cut in

"Fast " Sasuke said beginning to hyper venelate he tried to calm down, but the fact that he was being aroused by Kabuto's forwardness wasn't exactly helping him ….

MMMMMMMMM

"Kabuto, I'm home …" Sasuke imagined

"**Oh, you are …. And I am horny, lets get it on!!" Sasuke imagined Kabuto would then say. He imagined Kabuto in a thin white shirt two sizes to big for him and a rowdy look on his face …….** **shit a nose bleed** Sasuke felt blood squirt out of his nose.

Kabuto ran to the bathroom to grab some tissue when he came back Sasuke's face was smeared with blood and he was tilting his head back in an obvious attempt to keep his blood off his clothing and out of Kabuto's sight.. He had a weird thing about blood

"Sobby " Sasuke said taking the tissues and turning away from Kabuto.

"Its ok … I should be the one who is sorry " Kabuto said sitting on the bed he took Sasuke's hand's and moved them away, he licked Sasuke's bloody face …. A blue light swirling around his tongue. Sasuke stared as Kabuto's eyes glazed over and he moved his hands away, he even stared as Kabuto licked his blood, which was a little awkward

Kabuto came back to his senses and pulled away from the slightly startled Sasuke.

"Sorry.. I, I didn't mean to, I mean … I " Kabuto stuttered, he wiped his mouth and sat back

Sasuke had just overcame it, his fear of being loved well more like fear of being penetrated. Sasuke swung his leg over Kabuto's torso

And pinned his hands above his head..

"I thought you didn't want to do this …" Kabuto whispered slightly smiling.

"Cant a guy change his mind?" Sasuke said leaning down so start the night full of … YAOI.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Light followed Naruto inside and watched him watch the two other men , it looked as though he wanted to be with his own loved one , but couldn't , Light wished he could help .. he knew he couldn't ever have Naruto to himself but he still didn't like seeing him unhappy.

"so , now that we have him back , we can go home to Konoha , right ?" as soon as Light voiced hi question he saw Naruto's face lighten up a considerable amount .

"yes we can leave tomorrow " Jiraiya said before turning back to pampering kakashi .

Light went to his room and started to pack up the little bit he had collected over the past weeks .

He grabbed a hairbrush that Naruto had made for him then he picked up his extra shirt Jiraiya had given him , that is all he owns .Light sat on his bed ….. staring out his window , it was sunset and the sky was a mix between red , purple and orange … Light stared at the changing colors …he couldn't believe everything that had happened in the past month... Ikidi, dead, Kakashi, dead, Jiraiya dead but alive... and kakashi too... and him? a mortal human teenager... what could be worse?

xxxxxxxxxxxx

--knock knock --

"can I come in ?" Naruto asked opening the door a slight crack ….it looked like light had fallen asleep and a pool of drool was accumulating under his mouth , on his bed .

"heh , you silly fox … you will catch a cold if you don't cover up " Naruto whispered , he pulled the covers over Light and moved his bag to the floor . Naruto shut the window , he thought he heard a slight movement but dismissed it as a random creature and left the room whispering 'goodnight ' to the slumbering Light .

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sat up in his room listening to the many sounds of the night , He was very tired but couldn't sleep due to the fact that his baby chose this time to practice taijustsu … on his fathers' innards . **should the baby be this active at such a young age ?** Naruto wondered ,

**they aren't usually... but I suppose guys don't usually get goddesses in them and accumulate the ability to be with child... of suddenly bleed from their dick once every month... thyme said lazily. **

_**what?! you never said anything about that?!**_

**just kidding... one thing you didn't get she laughed. **

Naruto flinched as the kid again practiced another 'kicking' move . Naruto guessed it was sometime around midnight .

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A young man heard him earlier and was now staring in his direction . A pair of red eye's swiveled to the side to glance at his partner in 'potential' crime . he silently crouched lower and prepared himself to wait out his mission . Itatchi wasn't one to give up , and he was prepared to wait all night for the Uzumaki kid to fall asleep …. Several hours later and the kid still hadn't fallen asleep , or even moved for that matter , except to twitch as if in slight discomfort , every now and again . **how much coffee does this guy drink ? **Itatchi wondered . he looked over at kisame and slowly nodded his pony-tailed head . Kisame slowly snuck up on the house … he went to the room with the passed out cold kid inside it . Kisame thought **My blade does not cut ….it shaves , bitch **For no apparent reason he felt like clarifying that … to himself .

Kisame opened the window and wiggled in making a great attempt to not make a single noise .

The fish guy managed to make it , and slowly crept around the bed and out in to the hallway .

As soon as he opened Jiraiya's door he was met face to face with a naked , sweating , huffing and puffing mad man … Jiraiya himself .

**oh shit … what the hell was he doing ?**

"who da fuck do you think you are ? coming into my house ? " Jiraiya screamed he picked kisame up and dragged him to the front door , which was flung open and had a crying kisame thrown out it . **well at least I did what he wanted me to do … create a distraction** Kisame thought as he was being flung into the air like a dead fish is thrown to the dolphins .

Itatchi heard a scream , and apparently so did the 'staring guy ' because he got up to look .

Itatchi seized his moment and ran for the window , he silently opened it and slid inside , and then he rummaged through the kids' bag ,nope not it … **nope , nope where the hell is the scroll ? **

"what the hell are you looking for ? " Naruto asked

"…." Itatchi straightened up and turned to look at the boy he was blonde , he had a blue eye and the other one was covered , he had an arm that was covered with blue bandages and it was leaking a little bit of Chakra , other than that the boy seemed harmless so Itatchi turned back to doing what he was doing .

"_**Naruto shouldn't you stop him ?"**_ thyme asked …. it startled Naruto so he immediately hopped into action … actually its more like he hopped 'on' it .

Naruto tackled Itatchi and threw him off his bag , he got up and stopped suppressing his Chakra . Naruto watched the startled boy squint then fall back … **oh my gawd … he is already a seven tail ? …. Shit** Itatchi thought

"_**Naruto … stop suppressing your Chakra I want to see his reaction to the fact that you have already gotten nine tails … puhlease !!" **_thyme begged

**but if I do that wont I get like swallowed up or something bad ?** Naruto asked

Thyme didn't reply but also stopped badgering him about it . Naruto turned on the guy but he wasn't there any more . **well that was weird...** … Naruto said going to lie on his bed , Naruto felt the baby finally settle down and he finally got to sleep . unfortunately because of his current state 'being pregnant and all ' when he fell asleep he was in an awkward position and lets just say that when he woke up in two hours he wasn't in a 'wonderful ' mood .

Jiraiya opened Naruto's door just enough to see his sons sleeping form.

**Was that amount of Chakra from him? …. **He looked at the awkwardly positioned body of his pregnant son **Naah … not possible **Jiraiya exited the room a lightly shut the door, he went back to Kakashi who was more than likely catching up on a little reading in between the rough sex they were having.

Light shivered in the early morning chill he pulled the covers up over his head but then his feet were exposed so he poked his head out …why was it so cold in his room? he wondered . Light threw off the light blanket he had had on and padded over to the open window . he shut it and pulled a pair of dirty yet still wearable socks out from under his bed . He then followed that action up by sitting on the bed and putting them on . Light lied down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like hours but was probably only a couple of minutes . He heard a creak from down the hall and decided that someone was up and it would be ok if he went out into the living room . Kakashi was sitting at the table dreary eyed holding a cup of what resembled mud in one hand and a book in the other , alternating turning the page and taking a slurp of … whatever that was in his cup .

Light went to the kitchen and rummaged around in the cupboards for something other then Ramen and sake . Deeply hidden away he found a box of pancake batter and so he settled for pancakes **Damn Americanized food …. Oh can I say that ? oh well **

Light looked around and found no coffee machine , because they didn't have one …duh anyways .

"what are you drinking ? " Light asked the still bleary eyed ninja

"huh ?" Kakashi looked startled , he looked from side to side and then he looked at light as if noticing for the first time he was there .

"who ? me ?" Kakashi asked

"nooo…the person next to you .." Light responded casually

"ha ha very funny …. Well I am drinking this tonic to help me gain my strength back … being dead really takes a lot out of you " Kakashi said taking a rather long , sickening gulp of the thick brown … liquid ? I guess you could call it that .

Light almost gagged and turned away before he threw up all over kakashi .

Light flipped his pancake and waited for it too finish cooking as he did he thought about his past with the blonde boy and with the other people he had known … which were not many , but he remembered the people who had hurt him , the people he loved and the people who said they loved him …. Soma (Naruto's mom) being one of the people he loved …. He never meant to hurt her, and she died at such a young age too.

Light smelled his food and he took it and went to eat .

"sure you don't want some ? … lettuce head " Kakashi said shaking the slop in front of the green haired boy .

"no … I'm good , but thanks for the offer " Light said adverting his eyes from the repulsive sloshing goop he frowned how could anyone eat or rather drink that? .

"Aww come on its not too bad, once you get past the gag reflex … and the nasty taste …" Kakashi said, he made a gross face and chugged the last bit of it.

Light ate his food in silence , wondering if Naruto would like to go see his sister . he would ask him later . Naruto's baby had just hit its seven-month mark and should be ready to pop soon. Light wondered if the amount of Chakra Naruto contained had anything to do with the baby's speedy development.

Naruto woke up to the smell of pancake , he hoped whoever made them made enough for him , he was ravenous Naruto sat up and felt his back pop … ouch . Naruto's neck was kinked and hurt bad. he popped his neck and stood up . Naruto stretched in place then headed into the living room / kitchen area . He saw Light and kakashi sitting at the table . Kakashi was reading and light was just finishing a pancake .

"me ?" Naruto said looking at light accusingly . He watched as light slowly brought the last bite of pancake to his mouth then chomped it down …. That bastard .

"Just joking I made you some … they are in there " Light said getting up to put his plate in the sink.

"better believe it … bitch " Naruto muttered under his breathe .

"what did you say to me ?" Light asked .. but he backed down when he saw Naruto … he was watching the pancake plate as though it were the prey , then he grabbed the whole thing and started to chow down .

"Wow… that was meant to be shared " Light stared as Naruto ate so fast he couldn't even tell the difference between his mouth, hand and fork.

"Shut up skinny …. First come first serve , I guess Jiraiya will just have to eat my crumbs " Naruto spared a moment to say before he wet back to attacking his food .

kakashi got up to go and cook something for Jiraiya …. Which looked nothing like food . but he tried . Kakashi then went to wake Jiraiya up .

Jiraiya entered the room half dressed , still sleeping and groggily sat down with an awkward smile on his face . Kakashi set the so-called 'food ' in front of Jiraiya and awaited his reaction.

The sight of what was in front of him woke him up with a horrifying shock **I have to eat this ?**

Jiraiya took a bite of the tasteless odorless food that was consistent with the feeling of chalk grinding on his teeth. He smiled and managed to swallow . then the second bite . Jiraiya opened his mouth and shoveled it in , he closed his mouth and swallowed whole .

"good ?" kakashi asked

"wow , I would say it has a very ….. unique taste …. " Jiraiya said going for the next bite .

"so we will see your sister after you baby is born ?" Light asked skipping along the path ahead of Naruto.

"yep , after it " Naruto said walking a bit faster .

Kakashi was walking beside Jiraiya in the back .

"I wonder what she acts like …. I wonder how smart she is " Light thought, he slowed down and walked beside the fairly pregnant Naruto.

"I am sure she will be a total snot , or not like me because I am … gay " Naruto said

"no way , anyone who is related to you HAS to be nice …. Hopefully " Light said the last word silently .

"_**don't worry so much she is a nice girl … I can tell " **_thyme reassured Naruto .

The group finally reached Konoha and were greeted with questioning faces, they had returned early, with kakashi, a new comer, a younger Jiraiya and a … reasonably thicker Naruto.

Naruto found Tsunade first and told her about his …. Encounter, and the new goddess inside him. He told her how he got kakashi back and then he released his Chakra, which he shouldn't have done.

-oh my … six tails - Tsunade thought

"Yep and this is not as much as I have achieved, I just don't feel like risking my life right now " He said suppressing his Chakra once again.

"please have a seat , I need to look at your child " Tsunade instructed him .

Naruto sat down on a medical bed/chair and relaxed, he felt Tsunade pressing his stomach, and using her Chakra too look inside him. All the while she was muttering 'I see ' and

'interesting ' and 'oh my ' , it was the 'oh my ' that got to him though . he sat up when she said that . and caught her looking worried . Naruto felt his stomach contract and the stop .

"what does , oh my , mean ?" Naruto asked . starting to breathe hard .

"well since you are a guy, and you have no water to break , and therefore you had no idea that you are going into labor , but since you have nothing to push the baby threw , we have to take the baby OUT of YOU . " Tsunade said emphasizing the , out and you .

"c-section ?" Naruto said before fainting .

"yep " Tsunade said …………………………………….

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"GAARA !! IT'S NARUTO, HE IS HAVING A BABY AND HE NEEDS YOU SO HURRY UP AND GET TO THE HOSPITAL NOW " Temari screamed threw the window.

Gaara's head popped up off his pillow and he was gone in a blink of an eye .

Gaara entered the room gloved , masked and full disinfected , he watched a Tsunade made the cuts almost fainting at the very sight of Naruto being cut open .

"ok here he comes …" Tsunade said gently taking the baby from the womb . he was so small and cute and ……. Quiet

"aren't they supposed to cry ?" Gaara asked felling his heart beat increase .

"What's wrong with my baby? …. Gaara … what's wrong? " Naruto felt his voice cut out. babies were supposed to cry and wiggle …. And theirs did nothing .

Tsunade panicked, she spanked the baby like she was told to in the medical school she attended for a while. …Nothing … now she had too count.

"one …. two …. Three …. Four …. Five " Tsunade chocked she handed it to Gaara and felt her own stomach.

"w-what happened ?" Gaara asked he held the child in his arms close to his boy , he had felt such joy and now not a minute later he was feeling such sorrow ….why ?

"M-M-My baby ? ohh my baby … please let me hold him , let me hold Myotoa " Naruto begged he reached for his child and began to cry he cried for all the first's he would never see for all the laughs he would never share with his child … for all the booboo's he would never be able to kiss away , for all the cookies he could have baked with Myotoa …. Why did they take HIS child …why?? Naruto held the Myotoa closer he caressed his cheeks …. Then he heard Gaara bawling and looked at him he was on the floor bawling like a child himself . Naruto tried to stop his own tears from flowing but he couldn't manage it , it was like a waterfall had been unleashed , and he was standing below it tying to catch all the water in a sand bucket he bought for two bucks at a discount store in Cody Wyoming …. It was an impossible feat so he stopped trying . Tsunade was so sorry for Naruto and Gaara they were completely devastated by this and all she could do was stand by and helplessly watch them cry …

She dismissed the nurses who had helped her and stitched Naruto back up , while he was crying.

She said her condolences and allowed them their privacy to grieve over their lost child . Now her duty was to tell their friends and family . This was the worst part.

Jiraiya saw Tsunade and saw her face he knew she was there to tell them bad news……

x

x

x

x ; (

x

x

Tsunade stared as Jiraiya broke down he leaned to kakashi for support and fell to the floor in a disheveled heap …. He knew just how it felt to lose a child. Kakashi didn't cry, he didn't speak he just comforted Jiraiya. Light tried to get by Tsunade but was motherly yet firmly blocked.

"I am sorry but they need their space right now " Tsunade said to the green haired boy.

"Look lady I understand you are the Hokage and all, but he is MY … friend and I am going to help comfort him in every way I can, now please step aside because I think Jiraiya and kakashi would like to see him too …." Light said assertively and he looked back over his shoulder and saw a nod from the still crying Jiraiya. Tsunade stepped aside and allowed them to pass.

"Gaara …. I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner.." Naruto's raspy voice sounded like someone else even to him.

"Its ok … I guess… but, I am sorry I didn't notice your symptoms " Gaara said

"You only came over like.. Twice " Naruto said holding Myotoa closer, he could tell his eye's were going to be green, just like his second fathers … Myotoa had thick curly blondish hair and he had two whiskers on one side of his face.

"He is the most beautiful thing in the whole entire world …. Myotoa " Naruto said gazing at the child. Tsunade walked in along with Jiraiya, kakashi and light each solemn and silent.

"Tsunade is it possible to bring him back? Like what I did with Jiraiya and Kakashi " Naruto asked his hope perking up.

"No I am afraid that because he is so young he has already been whisked away to the after life .. You see when an adult dies they stay around for a certain amount of time, but when a child dies they are immediately whisked away to the afterlife and it is rare that they stay around for more then a day. " Tsunade said, she touched Naruto's shoulder to try and show her condolences but broke out crying when Naruto tried to smile and all that showed was a twitch.

Jiraiya was crying in Kakashi's arms, he had asked the same question, and had been told the same answer by the same woman when he had lost his first child.

"Naruto, I am so sorry for your loss.. I don't know what to do " Light said, usually he would have cuddled up and laid his head near the person in pain …. But now he couldn't do that and he didn't know how to deal with his feelings. Jiraiya slowly walked over to his child and his first grandchild he sat on the edge of the bed and held his breath as Naruto looked at him the way Soma had when she lost her child.

"What good am I if I cant even save my own child? How can I be of use if I cant save one child from an unfair death?" Naruto asked his father.

Jiraiya pulled Naruto to him and tried to find the words to explain to him about how death and love cannot exist without the other.

"Naruto, your mother asked me the same thing when she had her first child, but you see she knew the whole time that her baby was a still born, but she wouldn't allow them to cut the child from her, because she was afraid that he would be hurt in the process, your mother was very kind hearted …. She couldn't take it when other people were in pain, she was a wonderful woman …she held him in her arms and asked me that. And I could never tell her that life weaves a cruel spell and those that fall under the spell are immediately doomed … Naruto you are very important, to me, kakashi, light, And Gaara we love you and you are a good person, sometimes bad things happen to good people ….. I don't know if that helped at all, but I tried." Jiraiya let go of his son and went to stand by kakashi who was obviously starting to cry too, but was much better at hiding it than the others. Light took his turn and just sat there hugging Naruto, smelling his hair and just allowing him to cry on his shoulder.

"I - I just want to say that …. You don't need to worry I am sure you will have more. …Oopse what I meant was, I mean, what I was trying to say is … I feel your pain " Light stuttered, he felt like he should have just been quiet.

No one approached Gaara, he had let the room in a rush and was busy pounding holes in the wall. He couldn't help but feel that every time something good happened to him something bad always came along and tore the good down so far that it turned out to be bad.

Gaara stared at his bloody fist and was surprised that he had even been hurt, wasn't his sand supposed to stop that from happening? Gaara took a knife out from his pocket and got ready to stab himself …. --Slice-- ….. His sand didn't stop it and he freaked as a huge gush of red, warm liquid sputtered out of his palm. Gaara ran into an unoccupied room and rummaged threw a drawer and found some bandages, he applied them a sat down on the bed. What is wrong with my sand? Gaara felt so vulnerable at that moment and he curled up in a ball under the covers, he drifted off to a restless dreamland ……

_Gaara found himself in an open clearing full of an awkward amount of over flamboyant flowers the smell nauseating. _

"_Is this what a dream is …?"Gaara said allowed, but his voice was whisked off into nothingness. Gaara walked forward a little ways and found that moving was a struggle and breathing was even harder. _

_All of a sudden Gaara felt his eyes drop but he popped them back open, his head dropped but he managed to bring it back up, Gaara was fighting with sleep worried of what would happen then he realized he was already asleep and he pinched himself, but he didn't wake up. _

Light tried to follow Gaara but soon found himself slouching against the wall, and then he felt himself fall to the floor and he was out.

_Gaara saw a crumpled figure lying in the flowers, it looked like he was being chocked by them, and he wondered if the flowers had anything to do with why his brain felt so foggy. _

_Gaara slowly made his way to the figure and saw it was the guy who had pissed him off in the first place. He couldn't help the urge to shove a couple more flowers in his face but remembered that if he wanted to be a good dad he had to keep hold of his temper so instead he yanked off the necklace of flowers and as soon as he did light started to wake up. His eyes were hazy and his brain felt a little fuzzy but light sat up and came face to face with a sleepy Gaara. … Everyone's dream. Light pushed Gaara away from him and stood up. Gaara fell back and just lay there staring up at the non-existent sky. _

"_What's wrong with you?" light asked, but he too felt his voice whisked away into nothingness._

_So light bent down and struggled to lift Gaara from the ground he had a sneaking suspension that the flowers were causing their drowsiness. As soon as light touched Gaara he felt their minds connect. - Gaara? What is wrong … why are we here? - Light asked him finally managing to get him up from the ground. _

_-Why do you think I know? I only got here a little bit before you …- Gaara said irritably. He snatched his hand away but the connection was still there. _

_-We should o sit on that rock, maybe we can try and get away from the flowers. - Light said walking away. Gaara grabbed his hand _

_-Don't you think it is a little convenient for there to just, happen, to be a rock here? - Gaara asked._

_- No, why? - Light said starting off again this time Gaara followed. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"So we just take them to our hide out? And they won't wake up … right? "The concealed ninja asked his leader who also was concealed.

"Yes, now lets go …" They scooped up the two boy's and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto … I think I will have to take, him from you now, I am sorry but it

would be for the best. " Tsunade said she moved to take the baby away and was allowed to by the skin on Naruto's teeth.

"_**My child please calm down. You need to focus on the bigger things right now … like the fact that Gaara and light are gone, or the fact that you are still bleeding. "**_ Thyme said

Naruto concentrated his Chakra and speeded up his healing process. He then turned to his father and asked him to look out the door for Gaara. Naruto sat up and was surprised by his difference in ability to move. Naruto took his pain and tucked it away in a dark corner of his mind locked away in a little black box

"_**I want you to never attempt to bring someone back from the dead …promise?" **_Thyme said to Naruto.

**Why? **

"_**Because, the next time you do it could be your last, the demons could take you down too, they will get angry that you were able to take from them two very strong ninja … do you promise to never do it again?"**_ Thyme said

**-Fine … unless that person is important to me. **

"Naruto, are you feeling better? Good, then please come to my office with me " Tsunade said leaving the room.

Naruto followed the Hokage and kept up really well for someone who just had a c-section (his has already healed fully)

Naruto entered the hokage's office and took a seat directly in front of the fifth Hokage.

"Naruto you do realize how strong you have become, right?" Tsunade said looking into Naruto's eyes.

"Well I heard Jiraiya and kakashi saying how I should be a Sannin but …. I don't know... what do you want? I just... I just lost my child... I want to go home... to be left alone... " Naruto said scratching his head as the tears welled up in his eye.

"Yes you should but and I was wondering … can I see your eye? Please " Tsunade asked.

Naruto hesitated and then slowly took off his mask (he already gave Kakashi's back to him)

Tsunade just starred. Then she reached out and touched Naruto's scar that ran down his face.

"You know I can heal your scar…. But your eye. It reminds me of something I saw once…"

Tsunade touched his scar again and this time she healed it. Naruto felt his skin loosen as though he had been squinting the whole time. Naruto noticed a movement out the window; he focused his left eye on it and made his sight appear closer. He saw Konohamaru playing ball with his two friends, Naruto felt a stab of pain as he wished he was able to be that innocent again. He looked away and adjusted his eye he put the mask on again and looked at Tsunade.

"Is that all?" Naruto asked, he wondered if a one on one battle between her would prove to be in his favor, but he stopped as soon as she began to talk again.

"Actually I wanted to know what your thoughts are about becoming the newest and youngest Sensei? Because well we have a new bunch of kids coming soon and we are having a shortage, well while you think about it I have a mission for you. Are you feeling up to it? " Tsunade said sounding very professional like.

Naruto thought about becoming like kakashi, always late, always reading and always wearing that darn mask …. That might be fun..

**are you fucking kidding me? I want to goooo hooome! goddamn it I hate you no I don't want a mission! I want to die crawl under a rock and never resurface again you son of a bitch!! **is what he wanted to say.

"Yeah I think I am up to a mission, what is it?" Naruto said snapping back to reality.

"We need you to ask your sister.. The Ichikage, for help, we figured, since she is your sister that we could make a peace alliance and then she could supply capable ninja to help with our shortage of jounin, if she agrees please tell her that we need at least five jounin…. and that the treaty signing will be held here .in Konoha "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_-Gaara do you think they have noticed that we are gone? -Light asked laying on the cold hard rock. Gaara turned to look at light, he had come to the conclusion that Kyuubi really wasn't that bad, he was just a kid who didn't know what to do just like himself … despite the fact that there is a few years difference in them. He thought that he could be able to be friends with.. Light._

_-Well…. Naruto would have noticed we were gone..-_

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"Naruto we cant find them anywhere …. And we found Gaara's gourd In a hospital room, and a lady said she saw light being taken by a guy in a cloak … at least she said she saw a young man with bright green hair being taken. " Jiraiya said

He sat down and thought about it, Gaara wouldn't go any where without his gourd. Even if he was a complete wreck. Naruto thanked his father and asked him to ask around.

Naruto sat down at his own table and ate a cup of his own ramen and eventually fell asleep in his own bed. Naruto woke up to someone standing over him…it was that one guy who tried to steal something from him up at Jiraiya's place.

"Well aren't you the persistent one?" Naruto said.

"I have them …. And if you want them back you better give me what I want …" Itatchi 'poofed' away and Naruto jumped up, he could still sense him around, Naruto threw on a cloak and jumped out his window.

A pair of red eye's watched as the boy jumped out of his window. He watched as he stood there and waited, he could tell that the other boy knew he was there and was waiting for him to make the first move.

The first thing Naruto did was use the clone Jutsu and then he substituted his clone for him and made his way silently behind the other boy. He appeared right behind him and then …. He tapped him on the shoulder. Naruto watched as he slowly turned around and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" Naruto asked the sinister looking boy.

He just looked at him and then …. Bam he spoke

"What do I want you ask? I want what is rightfully mine "

**I finally found where it is, it is in him. …**

Itatchi reached out with lightening speed and pulled off Naruto's mask. He starred at the eye.

What Naruto saw was not human but what appeared to be a ghost. Naruto cocked his hand back and threw a punch he hit Itatchi Square on the jaw and Itachi's head was swung clear around.

Naruto starred open mouthed as he watched what happened next. Itatchi reached up and turned his neck back around. Itatchi looked at Naruto and smiled again.

"I can't die …." Itatchi said

"I just guessed that, with the whole, head thing.." Naruto said, he felt a wave of nausea roll over him.

"So then you can see me … wonderful what too much power does to you, isn't it?" Itatchi stopped smiling and took a step towards Naruto.

"I am a Sannin … like Jiraiya, " Naruto said taking a step forward also

That time it was Itachi's turn to be surprised.

"You are strong but not that strong " he said again another step they were close but not close enough for him to be able to attack without him being able to notice that he was talking to a clone now.

Naruto had already placed himself behind the real ninja, after the head thing Naruto followed him and made a clone too. Naruto jumped on the real one and knocked him out.

"It doesn't matter if you cant die … I can still knock you the fuck out …." Naruto said standing over him, he dragged the other ninja to his house and put him on the couch he tied his hands and feet.

Naruto watched as Itatchi came to with a start. Naruto left his mask off so he could see the guy, for what he really was. Itatchi broke out of the ties easily but remained seated.

"Well you aren't as dumb as you look " Itatchi said looking around.

Itatchi attacked Naruto without a warning and attempted to steal his eye.

"Why the hell do you want my eye?" Naruto said rolling over and out from Itachi's transparent body. Itatchi sat p and said ….

"Because, if I have it then I can actually live, I can taste food, feel pain, love and because if I have it I will have completed my collection of god eye's … I have the right one and you have the left." Itatchi said attacking again, this time it was with a kunai knife.

Naruto dodged. He pinned Itatchi's hands down and asked him another question.

"So what happens if you get a complete collection?"

"_**Don't let him get your eye, it was a present to Kyuubi from his master the fourth god Raeme, Raeme didn't need his eye's because he was blind so he gave one to Kyuubi and one to someone else, but after the other gods found out that he had created Kyuubi Raeme was banished to the realm of humans. What I mean is once is collection is complete he will be able to become a god … like you "**_

**I'm not a god **

"_**Yes you are, Kyuubi told you didn't he? " **_

**I don't know. …**

Naruto felt Itatchi wiggle away, but he was to busy talking to Thyme to really care at that exact moment.

"_**Well…yes you are, and you are the 14th god Naruto Uzumaki …"**_

**If I'm a god then why can't I do whatever I want? **

"_**Its just like becoming a ninja, you have to work your way up the ladder right now at least you aren't the 20th goddess, she is the weakest, but she still made it into god status … you do still have a ways to go though "**_

Naruto turned his attention back to Itatchi and jumped on him.

"If you tell me where they are I will give you my eye… I promise, I never go back on my word believe it!"

Itatchi sat back and thought.

"They are at my house.. now hand it over "

"Not until you tell me where your house is, " Naruto said

"Around the left corner and down three blocks, now hand it over "

"Which house?" Naruto asked

"Its black .. Now HAND it over!" Naruto went into his bedroom and took out his eye from Halloween, he went into the living room and threw it at Itatchi and ran for it.

Naruto ran so hard he thought his lungs would burst. The whole time Thyme kept telling him to run faster. As soon as Naruto got to Itachi's house he burst in and saw Kisame standing over the limp bodies saying 'my blade shaves,' Naruto rushed around the cloaked man and grabbed the two boys he looked at the startled Kisame and 'poofed ' to the hospital, narrowly avoiding a raging and swearing Itatchi.

"I have tried everything … they wont wake up, maybe they are in a coma " Tsunade said after a day full of every test imaginable tests that were stupid and tests that were probable, she had the black ops check out where Naruto said he found them but when they got there it was so overgrown with vegetation that they couldn't get in… wonder if that is a coincidence? Tsunade also had a squad of Black ops guarding Gaara and light. Tsunade motioned for Naruto to take a seat.

"Well then how are they going to help with my mission? " Naruto asked Tsunade sitting down. She had asked him to come to her office again.

"Well Gaara wouldn't have helped anyways, and light will just have to stay here.. You will go with Jiraiya and kakashi to the village hidden by illusion.. And hopefully bring back the Ichikage 

and several other Jounin to help out…. Would you like a cookie? " Tsunade said completely randomly

"One question … why do I have to go? …. Wait never mind I think I know why…and no thanks " Naruto said he stood up excused himself and went to the hospital to tell Gaara and light good-bye. For two reasons, one he was ready to meet his long lost sister and yet… Mostly because he was ready for anything to distract his mind from wandering back to Myotoa. Naruto slowly entered the bleak room and found Kankuro standing over Gaara's resting form. Naruto stood there watching him and wondered what he was thinking.

"You better find out who did this to him… " Kankuro said he turned around and showed his tear stained face and puffy eyes.

"I will… Tsunade said he is just in a Coma and he should be fine."

"If he isn't able to walk, talk, and speak on his own…. How long do you think Shukaku will just allow him to keep his body under his control? Did you forget he has a demon inside him to?"

"No, but Light is a demon… cant he stop it?"

"He was the most powerful demon… and now he has been reduced to flesh and bone, to Chakra limits and pain … he is still a demon but he is not near as powerful as you … you need to find your sister and bring back help, so you can find who did this and make them stop." Kankuro turned back around and sat on the edge of the bed. Shino moved out of the shadows and placed a consoling hand on Kankuro's shoulder.

"He should have had some bugs…."Shino said under his breath. Naruto shivered at the thought of Gaara having bugs crawling around inside him

-How does he do that? -

"_**Do what?"**_

-Him, how does Kankuro do him -

"_**You are talking about a guy who uses puppets to do his fighting for him…and why do you ask, obviously he likes it… you do a guy who's sand wont allow any harm to come to him."**_

-Wait… if Shukaku doesn't allow anything to hurt him… and he was hurt obviously, his hand was bloody, then what happened to Shukaku? -

"_**Good point, I haven't felt his presence at all… in fact I don't feel Gaara's either… wait they are in the Realm of Dreams "**_

Naruto felt Thyme using her powers to connect with Gaara. Then he heard a blood-curdling scream and felt his knees hit the cold hard floor. Naruto immediately stood up again and when he saw Kankuro's wide eyes he realized that he had been the one who screamed. Naruto felt for Thyme and felt her just faintly… it seemed like she had been knocked out. Naruto felt or rather

He didn't feel her… he did feel Nauseous and he almost threw up. Naruto steadied himself by holding onto a chair that was by the door. He pulled himself together and left the room, the second he was outside he collapsed on the ground and felt his conscience ebbing away…..

**is -**

x

x

x

x

x

Naruto felt his conscience regaining… but he still didn't feel Thyme.

-Thyme? What's the matter? - Naruto tried to contact her but he felt nothing…. Its like she fainted or something.

Naruto sat up and rubbed his head, and judged by the fact that no one had found him he figured he had only been out for… Say half an hour. The blonde haired boy steadied his shaken nerves and stood up, with a great deal of help from the wall…. Hey even gods have issues every once in awhile. he walked back into the room and dragged a flustered Kakashi and Jiraiya behind him… Apparently he had interrupted their PRIVATE time.

**what is going on? I feel like I am in the plot of a poorly written fan fiction?? and pregnant guys? hello only in the minds of teenage girls...**

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto will you stop a minute?" Kakashi said struggling to get a hold of anything or anyone to right himself, he was being dragged along by his pants and he wasn't too happy about it. Jiraiya hadn't said a word, to Naruto he was to busy telling people that everything was fine and they had no need to worry, after all he was the Sannin and all, but he forgot to mention the fact that the boy who was dragging him was about… 10 times stronger then him.

Kakashi finally got his footing and stood up. At that moment Naruto stopped and faced his… friends. (Well he certainly can't call them senseis any more)

"Ok, listen and listen good, cause I'm only going to say this once… If Gaara doesn't come out of his coma, then there is a good chance that Shukaku will eat his soul and take over his body, I happen to love him and I DON'T want anything bad like that to happen, also if you don't shut up, and do what I tell you to do and do it good.. I will undo what I did in the first place… Am I clear?" Naruto said calmly to the two stunned Jounin, Jiraiya Knew Naruto was strong enough to kill him in an instant and that wasn't the thing that scared him, what scared him was that Naruto looked mad enough to ACTUALLY DO IT and not regret it one bit.

Naruto turned around and marched off arranging his back pack in a more comfortable position.

"well he is in a real pissy mood... sounds like an angry fan fiction writer who cant come up with any ideas " kakashi said looking at Jiraiya, a cocky smile playing on his lips.

"I wouldn't test him." Jiraiya said almost running to catch up to Naruto.

Kakashi shrugged and pulled out his copy of the newest Icha Icha paradise book, what? Your boyfriend being the author to your all time FAVORITE book did have its own little quirks. Even though sometimes he did tend to tease you with it…… Kakashi walked behind Jiraiya and caught up with his reading while narrowly missing several women who just blushed and ran off.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"Can we camp here?" Kakashi begged for the fifth time he was tired and just wanted to rest….

"No " Naruto answered once again

"I can't read…" Kakashi whined. He had had to put his book away about an hour ago because he couldn't see the words anymore.

"Well I guess you should have gone farther in school then… And if you cant read then what the heck have you been doing with that book the whole time…looking at the pretty pictures??" Naruto said sarcastically

Complete and utter silence….. followed by more silence…

"Now can we stop?" Kakashi asked again

"It has only been ten minutes since the last time you asked me, what do you think I am going to say?" Naruto said getting irritated

"Umm… yes?" Kakashi answered hopefully

"Fine.. " Naruto said giving up the fight… He settled down and started a fire by get this… SNAPPING his fingers.

**To have a fight be called a fight you have to be smarter then you opponent… kakashi this just isn't working for ya, is it?** Naruto thought

"_**Well that wasn't very nice " **_Thyme said sounding worn thin

-Thyme? Are you okay? -

Naruto almost jumped out of his skin when Jiraiya accidentally brushed against him. He was trying to get closer to Kakashi.

Naruto dismissed it and went back to talking to Thyme.

-So what's the matter with them? - Naruto thought.

"_**Well, besides the fact that Gaara's demon has been suppressed by the flowers and light is of little use right now… I'd say, they could die any minute "**_

**What?** Naruto screamed inside his head

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Kabuto smiled silently he had finally gotten his one wish and he was going to keep it forever.

Sasuke sat up, staring into space, took one look at Kabuto and his memories of the night before came crashing down upon his mind like a five-ton weight crashes into the ground… not to lightly and DEFINITELY not kindly. Sasuke covered his naked body and fell off the bed backwards his legs sticking straight up…

Sasuke jumped up and attempted to run for the door but unfortunately his legs were tangled so the floor was as far as he got.

"What the hell did I just do? " Sasuke said just laying there face down and he didn't move a muscle to sit up.

" Umm… it looks like you just fell. " Kabuto said playfully he sat up and peered over the bed to look at the motionless Uchiha.

"No I mean… what did I do last NIGHT? " Sasuke said into the floor. He gathered the blankets around him and sat up his back turned towards Kabuto. Ok so maybe He hadn't gotten over his fear yet.

" It sounded like you enjoyed it " Kabuto said startled by the dramatic change of HIS teme

"What I mean is.. I didn't mean too, I mean what I'm trying to say is I wasn't acting Like myself and sorry if I mislead you…" Sasuke said covering his face with his hands

"wait are you trying to tell me you acted that way because… it was in the heat of the moment? " Kabuto said he felt anger rise up inside him

"well… yeah basically " Sasuke said lying threw his teeth, he knew he liked Kabuto more then a friend and he wanted to have what Naruto and Gaara had, he just didn't know how to go about saying 'sorry guys looks like this is the end of the Uchiha clan because I'm GAY ' He had no clue that sakura was pregnant…. Poor dope.

"But we made LOVE !! " Kabuto protested

"It wasn't love… it was just meaningless _sex _" Sasuke said he stood up and as he walked away he felt a single warm tear slide down his cheek and fall onto his bare chest.

Sasuke was sitting outside sun bathing (fully clothed) on a rock when he heard the oh so familiar, half sashay half glide uberly gay walk of Orochimaru.

"You know you hurt Kabuto pretty bad " Oro-Chan said sitting down next to the impassive Uchiha.

"I apologized to him, its not my fault he is such a sissy " Sasuke said hiding his feelings by putting Kabuto down.

" He really is a good guy…" Orochimaru said protecting Kabuto

"If you like him so much why don't you go be with him? " Sasuke said his anger rising. Sasuke leaped up and 'poofed 'away but not before throwing a well aimed punch at Orochimaru and sadly in his anger he missed.

"I can see everything.. But go ahead and cool down just make sure you come back… remember our little…. Deal? " Orochimaru said calling after the teme Uchiha.

-Who does he think he is complementing MY… I mean, he is so stupid I could just punch him - Sasuke thought. He had 'poofed ' himself to his favorite tree branch. Sasuke liked being up high and away from his stressing life. Sasuke leaned back and tried to forget the fact that he had hurt the one he actually cared about. Life is a vicious cycle sometimes and the poor Uchiha was caught right in the middle of it. Sasuke heard birds chirping and fluttering their wings, he heard the crickets way bellow begin their nightly song, and He even heard the occasional croak of a lonely bullfrog calling for a mate. Sasuke settled down and listened to the melody of the night and before he knew it he was asleep up in a tree covered in nothing but his clothes and the sound of the night that was lulling him to a restless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto fell asleep listening to the music of the night, his stomach was full of nothing and his heart was full of dread and anxiety but he still managed to sleep and was grateful to the whining Kakashi for making them stop.

Sasuke woke up sometime in the middle of the night when his eye caught sight of an orange patch of clothing.

-Oh no what do I do? - Sasuke had been ordered to kill Naruto on sight and he wasn't the one to break direct orders…. And he wasn't about to start but he thought he might at least warn him before he died.

Sasuke yawned and stretched he made sure he had his Kunai and shuriken and he made sure he was ready for a fight. Maybe this would get his mind off Kabuto.

Sasuke dropped silently from his perching spot and kicked Naruto fairly hard to wake him up. Cringing and apologizing to himself for getting mixed in with Orochimaru he got ready for an easy fight…. Or so he thought.

Naruto startled awake when he felt something brush against his side. For some reason he thought it was light back in fox form trying to get warm. Then he realized who was standing before him…. Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto jumped up throwing the light blanket he had on to the ground.

"The hell are you doing here? why did you kick me? I thought we were friends??" Naruto whispered so as not to wake the two sleeping men…even-though he suspected Jiraiya of being able to sleep threw anything.

Sasuke just attacked instead of answering.

Sasuke rushed forward and sliced at Naruto with his Kunai knife. Naruto being the god and all deflected and countered it with his own move, he shoved a finger into Sasuke's stomach and watched amused as his semi-friend coughed up a mouth full of blood.

"Nice technique I just made up, huh?" Naruto joked

"Yeah for a baby. " Sasuke said he launched his attack again and this time managed to slice Naruto's cheek before he was pushed aside… he was more like thrown about a mile threw several trees and into a lake. Sasuke had managed to learn the standing on water thing so he landed as gracefully as someone who was just thrown a mile, give or take a couple feet. Threw a thick forest, would land. He staggered forward and pulled out his shiruken and for a split second remembered when he had used the same one against Zabuza. Sasuke saw Naruto appear and reacted by immediately dodging the kunai that the blonde had thrown at him shouting Sharing Gan as he moved. Too bad he hadn't seen the other one that had been thrown just after the first. Sasuke flinched, as he was struck with the kunai right in his left eye….

The Uchiha's hand flew to his eye and yanked the deeply imbedded Kunai from his socket and out with it came his eye still red from the sharring Gan he had used moments before.

"An eye for an eye " Naruto shouted, he expected the Uchiha to faint and was surprised when he was hit in the chest with his own kunai.

"And a heart for a heart " Sasuke said stumbling forward he looked into Naruto's bright blue eye

"I never hurt your heart " Naruto said confused and struggling for breath.

"You never hurt me physically… but once upon a time Naruto, I loved you…. And now it can never be because you have found your precious person and I.. I almost had mine…. " Sasuke removed the Kunai from Naruto's chest and handed it to him

" No I cant you ask to much of me.. " Naruto said he knew what Sasuke wanted him to do.

"Kill me or I will end up killing you… which do you chose? I am not as weak as I look Naruto Uzumaki " Sasuke said. And he wasn't, whereas Naruto was fueled by love, a powerful thing…Sasuke was fueled by anger hatred revenge, and he would more then likely win even though Naruto was a god.

"Sasuke I cant, I may be strong but… I can't kill _you, _you were my best friend, my rival, the one I _wanted_ to be noticed by. I cant… " Naruto looked into Sasuke into his soul and found pain, anguish, and immense confusion and hidden in their somewhere tucked far away was love.

" If you can't finish the job then I will " Sasuke took the kunai and stabbed Naruto in the gut again and again and again. Sasuke watched as Naruto blue eye faded to a grey all the life fading away from the blonde He watched as Naruto slid to the water and slowly sunk down…Sasuke felt the tears flow from him and wished he could be younger so that this would never have happened to him…. Or to Naruto…he walked away and never looked back, at least it would have been nice for Sasuke if it _had_ happened that way but since the gods hate him and everyone else in this story it _didn't_ happen that way, it happened this way….

Sasuke looked back and didn't see Naruto's body he whirled around and was face to face with his worst nightmare a pissed off god. Naruto brought his hand down on Sasuke's neck/shoulder bone and watched as Sasuke fell limp into the water not able to even hold himself above the water. Naruto grabbed the Uchiha and dragged him to shore.

"Thank…. You " Sasuke said choking on the mouth full of blood he had recently acquired.

" I always wanted to be seen by you… and know look at me a fool to love something that is not mine a fool to love two things that belong to someone else" Sasuke smiled and closed his eye's welcoming the bliss he would feel in death. Naruto lied his old friend down on the sandy shore and wiped away the trickle of blood that was running down the side of his mouth. Naruto slowly backed away and smiled a sad sort of smile the only kind he felt he knew anymore. Naruto air-kissed his old friend good-bye .Naruto, acting like the child he felt like right then turned to the only person he knew right then that could comfort him, his father…

x

x

x

x

x

"_**Why didn't you kill him?"**_ thyme bellowed at the blonde.

"I couldn't .. He is my friend…" the blonde replied gloomily. His mind raced trying to wrap itself around the words that the raven haired boy had spoken. _Once upon a time I did love you …once ...once? What will I do I love Gaara not him, Myotoa… my son … I'm sorry Sasuke_ Naruto thought.

"_**You couldn't kill him? You pathetic waste of time didn't you hear him? Didn't you listen at all he's going to come after you and kill YOU…"**_Naruto ignored her, he knew what she was saying was true but he tried to hope for the best. Naruto hoped Gaara was ok wherever he was... Naruto edged his way back towards the extinguished fire, his ex-sensei was sleeping up against his father who looked like an angel.(a gay angel...)

xxxxxxxxxxxx

_A sudden chill spread up Gaara's neck._

_"S-Shukaku? " the red head shivered and weakly called out._

_"Yes, it's me… I want to help you but you have to help me before your soul fades away to darkness… " Shukaku sounded slightly anxious_

_"Shukaku? What do you want? How can you help... " Gaara murmured he was starting to feel exhausted but couldn't figure out why_

_"I can get you out of this dimension but you have to give me something first..."came the words floating out through space._

Naruto bounded towards his father and the other grey haired man. they were ahead of him at the moment, the day was beautiful at the moment and Naruto felt better already because the gates to the illusion village were in plain sights. the faster he got this stupid stuff done the faster he could get to the real business.

"you think she'll agree to this? " Naruto asked.

"yes, her village is in-between a rock and a hard place, they are starving and she will be ready to jump on this deal faster then you on Gaara... and Kakashi on me..."

"as I recall you were quiet ready for a little fun last night..." Kakashi said from behind his Icha Icha book. Jiraiya's face lit up and a quick smile appeared plastered on his face.

Naruto rushed towards the gate but as he did he noticed it got farther away.

"What the hell? " the blonde asked.

"its a Genjutsu... " Kakashi smiled.

"RELEASE!... " They all shouted.

Naruto was standing right next to the real gate and two men shouted down from the wall:

"state your name and business for seeking the village hidden by the sun. " one with stark violet hair and a mask that covered her face, shouted.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Jiraiya the toad sage, Kakashi Hatake, we are here to speak with my daughter the Ichikage..." Jiraiya boomed, pride shone on his face as he said the 'Ichikage'... jealousy leapt up from Naruto's stomach like a fire lapping at a new victim.

the guards nodded to each other and the gate began to creak open, painfully slowly.

Naruto growled and anger surged through him. why should he wait for these pitiful fumbling bumbling humans to open this door? he could do it himself. The blonde rushed forward and called out a warning to those behind him... then he shoved the fifty foot solid metal door open as easily as if it were two foot and made of hollow plastic... of course it took just a 'little ' bit of chakra. the crowd surged away from the gate and one woman stood alone carrying a small bundle, that when he saw it... the bushel of blonde hair and the glare of green eyes.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

Naruto frowned... then he realized who this woman was holding... his child.

Naruto felt his breath quicken, his skin tighten and his eye locked onto his child... his child. how dare she have him? how dare she mess with the dead? how dare she _**DARE?? **_

Naruto rushed forward screaming at her. he swung his body into a powerful roundhouse kick, certain it would land he let his power drop, but instead of hearing or feeling a resounding thud, he felt himself fall to the hard ground. Naruto stood back up and tried to punch her, scratch her, harm this devil in any way shape or form... but each punch each kick and each attempt ended with her moving and the same insane smile kept growing with each failure.

"and this is how fan fiction writers portray famous characters nowadays? stray weak and gay??" she giggled, and so did the bundle. Naruto yelled... but stopped... did his child? giggle? Naruto screamed with glee this time and reached for his child... the woman frowned.

"one thing I ask of you... in return of the extreme effort to save your child... I wish to become the Hokage... you must kill the slug woman... and then... he is yours forever..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Gaara frowned... shukaku wanted him to do what? why? how could he ask him this? _

_"Shukaku you cant really think this will work? " Gaara asked suddenly. _

_"if it does it does... if not then... fugheddaboutit I just want you to know... that I want you to be happy... and that I experienced life when I was with you... I don't want you to die... I don't want Kyuubi to die either if it doesn't work... I want you to tell him... he looks good in green... and that, I love him. "_

_Gaara cried. _

_"b-but... what will i-i do without you?" he sobbed his conscious ebbing away_

_the last thing he heard was. _

_"you still have..." and then black all black, he was falling through space and time, his hair grew out and shrunk back , his skin stretched and loosened he was young and old or at least it could have been the truth is even I don't know what happened in the few seconds it took for Gaara and light to fall through the hole era of dreams into the living again.. . but I do know that when Gaara returned he was dazed and confused, the light distracted his soul and he flew or rather floated into his body... and he woke up... just like waking from a dream. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxx_

"i-i cant... I cant do that to her... " Naruto nearly cried.

**my child or my leader? **Naruto's mind was torn between the two.

"only joking" she handed Myotoa to the confused man...boy...god?

"I just want to warn you... this is going to happen a lot from now on... only they wont be joking... and they wont give him back so easily..." she frowned and motioned for them to follow her.

Naruto stared at his sister stunned, had she just tested him? .. what was the meaning of that? Myotoa gurgled... snapping his attention back, he started to cry. tears overwhelmed him splattering onto his child, Kakashi surrounded him and each began to dry touching and feeling their grandson, but Jiraiya soon lost interest (asshole) and caught up with his daughter. Naruto sniffled for a bit nearly suffocating his son and started crying again, while mumbling words rather incoherent to his child like... never again... and forever... and if they touch you I will kill them. kakashi was content to walk beside and be proud to say 'my baby gave birth to this little bundle of joy!' Myotoa was a chubby monkey, his eyes were a bright green he had a button nose and a flop of amazingly curly blonde hair, and he couldn't believe these people were re acting this way over him... his father he could understand... but the other man? what is up with him? he seems nice... creepy but nice. Myotoa laughed, his smiled whirled into a strange scrunched up look and then the smell hit him.

"awe ohmygawd! " Naruto screamed

"Myotoa just pooped and it smells putrid!" he laughed, and tickled his child's stomach. Myotoa screamed in delight.

"get used to it, baby's do it a lot!" Katrina said with a twist of her had.

Jiraiya wanted to go back to talk with his grandson, but Katrina kept him up there.

"and your sources say?" Jiraiya whispered

"they cant attack until Orochimaru switches his body over. " Katrina whispered back pointing at a few random things and laughing.

"hmmm... is it going to be Sasuke? " Jiraiya asked laughing along with her to keep up the facade.

"no... they say he has found someone else. he is keeping Sasuke to become his number two. "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As soon as the tour was over, Naruto , kakashi, Jiraiya, and Katrina walked to the office the previous ichikage occupied.

"so… you want to become a konoha teacher, along with me? And this Izzy girl.. is going to be the new ichikage? " Naruto said pointing to the tall silent woman next to Katrina.

"are you stupid… yes, yes and yes… now can we get going already? I kinda want to get this party started… Izzy make sure to water my lilies while I'm away, and when I come back for vacation they better be healthy … or else. " Katrina sais cheerfully.

The three ninja Katrina had recommended for the help, hung back and talked among their selves, Katrina and Jiraiya were up ahead playing rock paper scissors. From the looks of it Jiraiya was… losing, more then likely on purpose, he liked to prove his daughter was the best, but Katrina kept saying that her father was the best… and if you couldn't tell this created a bit of tension between them.

"you would think he would be happy to win his daughter… but he only seems to be angry… " Kakashi mumbled from behind his new Icha Icha love triangle (newest book)

Naruto agreed, but said nothing, he merely patted his Childs back and pondered over what he was going to do about the Gaara-in-coma situation. He nearly broke down crying from desperation, what would he do without his love? They were supposed to get married… have a life, own a dog and a white picketed house. He was going to bake cookies and cakes for his kid, he would laugh and have tickle wars before bedtime with his toddler. And Gaara would always be there for him. An everlasting support beam, because he knew he was nothing without the love 

he had built with him, and Naruto knew he would crumble away if Gaara wasn't with him. (sounds cheesy but its how he feels, how would you feel if you loved someone and they went into a coma for no apparent reason, )

"you think he even remembers I'm a god? I feel like chopped liver back here watching them mess around up there… " Naruto mumbled to Kakashi.

"tell me about it… hey you know what I just thought about? You are kinda like my kid… I mean since me and your father are seeing each other and all… you know? " Kakashi said peeking over his book.

"no duh… actually I hadn't thought of that before… awkward. " Naruto pulled out a bottle of milk from a side pocket and quickly heated it up with a weak fire Jutsu.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"I cant believe they were able to escape! " Itatchi roared. He was in a small cabin accompanied by Zetsu, Kisame, Deidara, and tobi.

"I am sorry sir. But somehow they got outside help… maybe next time? " Zetsu mumbled.

"Maybe next time you wont fail… " Itatchi ran his left hand through his long dark hair and rendered himself vulnerable to Kisame.

"my love, Perhaps you need to rest… why is this Naruto so important anyways? You are making me jealous... " Kisame cautiously draped a hand over his superiors shoulder.

x

x

x

x

x

Kisame flinched away from Itatchi, the young man was angry at the moment and would not accept Kisame's attempt to console him at the moment.

"Itatchi-kun, you think maybe the next time we try to steal Gaara, I can come up with the plan instead of flower boy? " Kisame said whilst he threw a cup of water to Zetsu.

Itatchi was sulking in the corner, his head between his knees, in response to the question he grunted.

"Yeah, fish sticks, I'm sure you could come up with a better plan than mine… " Zetsu whined, he splashed the water at his feet and moaned in discreet pleasure as he felt the water being absorbed into him.

"Any plan is better then having plant seeds that put you to sleep, thrown at someone! Pansy! " Kisame bellowed.

"My plan was flawless, you're the one who fucked it up, you two timing Eunich! " Zetsu yelled, he remembered countless times that he had told Kisame the flowers that bloomed from him were NOT Pansies, they were tulips. And anyhow where did he get off telling him he was wrong in front of his beloved Itatchi-kun.. humph

"Will you two idiots quit the fighting? I don't need to hear this, it is bad for my complexion, and Itatchi-kun's hair.. also, Zetsu don't be rude, you know Kisame has a dick, you have seen it, don't try to make him show it to you again. " Deidara quietly excerpted his control over the situation. Kisame and Zetsu withdrawed themselves like beaten puppy's, and huddled in the corner silently slandering and mentally abusing each other.

Deidara eased over to his comrade and patted him on the back.

"If Naruto, turns you down… I will be here waiting for you, Itatchi-Kun. " Deidara smiled, he knew Naruto would turn his love down, he had even bought something smexy for the occasion… he couldn't wait to get up to his room and try his new outfit on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had been in town going on an hour now, but during that time he hadn't gotten the chance to visit Gaara, he felt so guilty, and even worse, he was AFRAID to check on his lover… he didn't want to know that he might never wake up… or that he had woken up and Naruto the one he was engaged too had decided to take a job and leave him all alone…

Myotoa shifted in the makeshift sling and angelically gazed up at him, his bright green eyes reminded Naruto of Gaara, and caused a cascade of tears to push through his barriers

And flow down his dirty face. Katrina caught her brother crying and nudged her father, who was absently hanging on the back of her chair while listening to Tsunade talk about how they were going to help out the Village hidden by the Sun. Jiraiya nudged his daughter back but paid no attention to his confused son. Kakashi noticed the blonde crying.

"Pardon me Mrs. Hokage, but I believe the blonde here has a private matter to attend to, if you will excuse us for a brief moment. " the silver haired book worm politely insisted.

"Of course Kakashi, oh Naruto by the way sorry I forgot to tell you, but Gaara is awake."

Naruto jumped up from his seat and jolted out the door, Myotoa was safely strapped onto his back and giggling at the jumping, his son seemed to be about nine-months old... which couldn't be true considering he had just had him... weirdness.

_**NARUTO!! YOU IDIOT, I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TALK TO YOU FOR FORVER! I am so glad you got your son back, and Gaara's spirit feels… soothing… Light… is fine, but I should tell you something-**_ Thyme's familiar voice boomed into the blonde's recently quiet head.

_**Thyme? I thought you were dead… I am so glad your fine, you scared me, are you ok? **_Naruto replied while throwing the door open to his man's room. Kankuro was standing over the bed but in such a way that he was blocking Naruto's view.

"MOVE! IT! " Naruto screamed in a scarily deep voice.

Gaara's red hair popped out from behind Temari who was sitting on her brother(Gaara) Time froze and for a moment Naruto felt his heart stop, he hadn't realized how frightened he had been until he felt the fear melt away. Gaara smiled and Naruto threw himself at him, a waterfall of emotions rushing out of the blonde. Naruto sat on Gaara's lap and covered the red head with kisses, he started out laughing but ended up crying.

"I-I was sooo afraid, I don't ever want to feel that way again, don't you ever ever scare me like that! I love you so much Gaara, " Naruto stopped he couldn't go on, he clasped his lovers bright red face in his trembling hands and met his mouth with a passionate kiss, he didn't care who was watching, Naruto wanted to claim Gaara's every corner as his, his mind had been organized a moment before, but now it was jumbled and all thoughts ended with 'mine' and 'forever' Naruto's tongue earnestly begged for permission to enter and was mercifully granted entrance when Gaara parted his mouth, their tongue's met with such force and passion that they immediately darted into a fierce dance of love and pain. Naruto forgot everything else but how Gaara felt trembling beneath him, his arms around him and then… Temari squeed, she broke the trance.

"MYOTOA!! YOU HAVE ANOTHER MYOTOA!! " she yelled and pointed at the conspicuous bundle on Naruto's back.

"what?" Gaara said slightly dazed… he wiped his mouth and sat up, Naruto was franticly attempting to reach something on his back. Gaara reached behind Naruto a slipped out the package, he laughed a bit… then freaked the fuck out when he realized what he was holding.

"oh my fucking god!! M-m- Myotoa!! " he gently but quickly unwrapped his child and checked ALMOST every inch of his body, it was him, his baby, his dead but alive baby…

Gaara clutched Myotoa tightly to his chest and began to cry, he might never have stopped if Naruto didn't start crying to.

Gaara looked up into his lovers blue eye's and gawked, he gave Naruto the how-the -freak-did-this-happen? Look.

Naruto shrugged.

"my sister had him, when I went over there to the village hidden in the sun, she- she just had him… " he nodded earnestly.

Naruto smiled. "what do you mean she just had him? you cant just have a baby can you? " Gaara asked looking at Temari.

"I-I I DONT THINK SO... "She screamed in joy, and tears fell from her eyes like a bowling ball from the empire state building. Kankuro.. On the other hand feinted.

Gaara's eyes watered and he held his child close to him.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

A/n whoot... Long time... it took me a whole day to re-write this for you guys lol

ohmygawd I am so tired right now... well newcomers... you get a whole 15 chapters in one to read lol and the ones who have already read this, thanks so much for the support and please review and tell me if this was good. if you are confused its ok, I get that way all the time if you want to be unconfused or at least a little more enlightened the post a review and I will absolutely reply to you!! I have a job now, I paid off the bill and my lovely internet has been re- established so expect to be reading a whole lot more from me glomps to all my old and hopefully new reviewers


End file.
